


Castiel nel Bunker

by thejourneyseemsendless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Castiel, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Frottage, Humor, Illnesses, M/M, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneyseemsendless/pseuds/thejourneyseemsendless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo aver rinunciato alle prove, Sam e Dean ritrovano Castiel smarrito, vuoto e umano. Lo riportano al bunker, alla loro spezzata famiglia di cacciatori. Kevin è furibondo. Sam è malato. Dean è preoccupato. Eppure, tutti e tre gli uomini trovano il tempo di insegnare a Castiel qualcosa di nuovo sull’essere umano. Legano tramite le loro lezioni con Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lezioni con Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Castiel in the Bunker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822964) by [Athena_Ergane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Ergane/pseuds/Athena_Ergane). 



> Note dell'autrice: contiene spoilers per tutta l'ottava stagione. Questa fic esiste puramente per essere pura fluff del tipo Bunker Family, con enfasi su Cas che è un umano adorabile. La Dean/Cas è minima (o no?), quindi potete ignorarla se non vi piace. Non ho piani per portare la Destiel al prossimo livello... ancora. Probabilmente questa fic avrà tre capitoli. Questo lavoro è anche ispirato da “Hunter Lesson” di ~glaringstar su DA e dalla conversazione accaduta a causa di ciò, in cui Psyfilover mi ha motivato a scrivere questa fic! Questa fic prende il via dopo “Sacrifice”. Divertitevi!
> 
> Note della traduttrice: preciso innanzitutto che la Destiel è molto presente nella fic, non preoccupatevi, l'autrice deve aver cambiato idea durante il percorso! E adesso passo a dire che si tratta della mia prima traduzione “seria” e che non avrebbe mai visto la luce del sole se non fosse stato per la mia beta, aramquaquartet su lj. Quindi, grazie Vivi! Un grazie anche a Marti che è stata la mia prima lettrice. Prevedo di postare una volta a settimana, se tutto andrà bene! Che altro dire, se potete andate a leggere la versione originale! Buona lettura.

Ritrovarono Castiel sul ciglio della strada sulla loro via per il bunker. Stava fissando intensamente in su, verso il cielo, gli occhi spalancati e addolorati. Per molto tempo dopo che la sua essenza era stata strappata via dal suo corpo e tutti i suoi fratelli e sorelle erano precipitati dal cielo, Castiel era rimasto a guardare le stelle. Era in un tale stato di shock da non sentire l'Impala frenare di colpo dietro di lui. Dean corse fuori, urlando disperatamente il suo nome mentre Sam riposava, mezzo addormentato in macchina.

“Cas! Stai bene? Cos’è successo?” Dean scrollò gentilmente le spalle dell’altro uomo affinché mettesse a fuoco il suo viso. Castiel finalmente fissò Dean, inorridito.

“Se l’è presa”, Cas sussurrò, tremante. “La mia grazia. Se l’è presa… E’ colpa mia se sono caduti. Io ero l’ultimo pezzo. Ero io… Ancora… Ero io.”

“Cosa vuoi dire-?” Dean inspirò, sgomento a causa dell’angoscia negli occhi grandi, limpidi e blu di Castiel. Sapeva esattamente cosa volesse dire Cas, ma non era pronto a crederci. Metatron. “E’ stato Metatron a far questo”.

“Non mi sento molto bene. Essere umano è così tanto… stan… cante…” Castiel sbatté lentamente le palpebre prima di perdere i sensi.  
“Merda! Merda, merda!” imprecò Dean, riuscendo a prendere Castiel prima che cadesse a terra. Sam sporse la testa fuori dal finestrino e vide suo fratello sostenere Cas passandogli le braccia sotto le spalle. 

Castiel era senza grazia e Dean non sapeva cosa fare. Tutti gli angeli erano caduti e non sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro. Era più che furente con Metatron per avere ingannato Cas e averlo reso un guscio vuoto e indebolito di sé stesso. Piano, Dean rifletté tra sé e sé, “Sammy è nella macchina, forse sul punto di morire. Cas è umano.”

Un umano che era appena svenuto. Cas era svenuto. 

“Deve essere Giovedì,” borbottò Dean e trascinò Castiel verso l’Impala. Lo depositò sul sedile posteriore e compose il numero di cellulare di Kevin per metterlo al corrente della situazione. Sam si mosse e chiese a Dean di Cas, ma stava ancora troppo male per prestare attenzione a lungo. Sam sentì la voce di Kevin urlare dall’altro lato della linea telefonica.

“Cosa significa che non avete chiuso i cancelli?!”

La conversazione che trapelava tra Dean e Kevin al telefono era stancante da ascoltare. Era piena di urla e di rabbia, ma quando raggiunsero il bunker, Kevin era pronto a riceverli. Quando vide Sam, Kevin si accigliò.

“Hai un aspetto di merda”, disse a Sam.

“Penso di stare per morire,” si lamentò piano e pateticamente Sam.

“Non stai per morire! Nessuno morirà! Non hai concluso le prove, quindi starai bene,” ringhiò Dean e si affrettò ad aprire la portiera per sollevare Cas dal sedile posteriore della macchina. Kevin sospirò pesantemente e si unì a Sam per aiutarlo a zoppicare verso il bunker. Era strano vedere così indifeso un uomo tanto gigantesco.

“Grazie, Kevin…” tirò su col naso Sam. “Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto farlo comunque. Avrei dovuto andare fino in fondo. Tutto il lavoro che hai fatto per tradurre la tavoletta…”

“Risparmia il fiato,” replicò Kevin.

Questo non era ciò che Dean aveva immaginato sarebbe stata la conclusione della loro missione per chiudere i Cancelli dell’Inferno. Avevano controllato la chiesa dopo aver visto cadere gli angeli. Crowley era scomparso. Non sapevano se fosse umano o un demone o se fosse scappato da solo o con dell’aiuto.  
Dean si sentiva a disagio a portare Castiel perché lui era di solito un essere così forte. L’ex angelo era completamente andato, per metà drappeggiato sulla sua spalla. Dean non poteva che essere grato del fatto che fossero ancora tutti vivi. Doveva credere che Sam si sarebbe ripreso e che sarebbe riuscito a tenere Cas al sicuro.  
“Pensi davvero ci sia un altro modo?”

“Sì! Deve esserci, Kevin!”

Castiel si svegliò su quello che pensava essere un divano. Quando aprì gli occhi, capì che stava riposando su una chaise longue vintage che Dean aveva trascinato nella stanza principale del bunker. La struttura era di un legno scuro e intagliato e i cuscini erano color avorio con una fantasia d’edera ricamata sul tessuto. Gli Uomini di Lettere avevano senza dubbio stile.

“Mia madre è morta. La mia ragazza è morta per questo!” Kevin inveì, non preoccupandosi se Sam era in uno stato orribile e che ascoltava ogni parola che diceva. La scusa che Sam sarebbe morto se avesse completato le prove non era stata ben accolta dal ragazzo che aveva perso le persone a lui più vicine per lo stesso obiettivo. “Senza offesa, Sam, ma se i nostri posti fossero stati scambiati, io lo avrei fatto.”

“Bé, adesso non possiamo tornare indietro!” ribatté Dean. Non aveva pensato minimamente ai sacrifici di Kevin quando aveva convinto Sam a non sacrificare la propria vita. Nonostante tutto, Dean non poteva provare rimorso nell’avere Sam vivo. “Quello che è fatto è fatto.”

“Quello che è fatto è fatto,” scimmiottò Kevin. “E adesso vuoi che io traduca un’altra tavoletta che finirai con l’ignorare.”

“Dean, va bene,” gemette Sam quando vide suo fratello pronto a cominciare un’altra invettiva contro Kevin. “Non è giusto, Kevin. Niente è giusto. Tornerei indietro in questo momento se potessi, ma non posso. Mi dispiace. Ma, tu sei l’unico che può aiutare adesso. Se quella tavoletta ha degli incantesimi anti-angelo come la tavoletta sui demoni aveva incantesimi anti-demoni, potremmo usarli contro Metatron – ”  
La vista di Sam si offuscò momentaneamente. Sebbene continuasse a vivere, continuava anche a sentirsi male. Ipotizzò che gli effetti delle prove ci avrebbero messo un po’ a recedere. 

“Stai bene?” Dean chiese a Sam e suo fratello annuì. Riportando l’attenzione su Kevin, Dean disse, “Abbiamo problemi più grossi di Crowley al momento. Questo Meta-stronzo ha preso il controllo del Paradiso. Devi aiutare.”

Infine, Dean si accorse che Cas era sveglio. Si irrigidì alla vista del suo amico da poco umano. Gli occhi di Kevin e Sam furono attratti verso la chaise longue, seguendo lo sguardo di Dean. Coscienti tutti insieme, alla fine, formavano un miserabile quartetto. Erano malati, infuriati, depressi, e confusi. Cas osservò Sam, penante su una sedia. Notò quanto Kevin fosse agitato e quanto contrariato e furente fosse Dean. La prima cosa che l’umano Castiel offrì alla conversazione fu nei confronti di Sam. “Sono contento che tu sia vivo,” disse.  
Sam sorrise del più piccolo sorriso che riusciva a padroneggiare, “Altrettanto.”

“Va bene, lo farò,” borbottò Kevin. Occhieggiò Dean con sospetto. “Ma rimarrò qui e mi prendo la stanza grande.”  
“Quella è la stanza di Sam!”

“E’ ok… Puoi averla,” disse Sam, sapendo che entrambi dovevano a Kevin più di quanto potessero mai ripagare. Non appena Sam fosse stato abbastanza bene avrebbe fatto il possibile per rendere il soggiorno di Kevin più confortevole. “Lo hai detto tu stesso, Dean. Avremmo dovuto farlo stare con noi molto tempo fa. E’ il profeta. Dovrebbe avere la stanza più grande. Abbiamo un sacco di stanze tra cui posso scegliere.”

“Se anche solo pensate di scaricarmi su un’altra barca, me ne andrò. Con la tavoletta.” Kevin sbuffò e si allontanò dagli altri uomini.  
Cas si mosse con cautela, come se avesse paura di rompersi tutte le fragili ossa umane se avesse fatto anche solo una mossa sbagliata. Svenire era una sensazione inusuale. Si sentiva lento, debole, e disorientato. “Grazie…” Disse ad entrambi i fratelli. “Non eravate tenuti a prendermi con voi.” 

“Col cazzo non lo eravamo,” Dean commentò.

“Ho appena causato un altro monumentale problema che avrà effetto sulla umanità su scala globale”.

“Non è stata colpa tua, Cas,” disse Sam. Sapeva che Cas non credeva di meritare asilo dopo aver avuto un ruolo nel causare ancora una volta così tanto scompiglio, ma Cas non era al proprio posto da nessun’altra parte. “Non sapevi che Metatron ti stesse manipolando.”  
“Io sono sempre all’oscuro,” deglutì Castiel. “E’ esattamente per questo che è colpa mia.”

Naomi aveva avuto ragione, pensò Cas. Era sceso dalla catena di montaggio con una crepa nel telaio. Per essere così stupido, era sicuro di essere caduto e aver sbattuto la testa da bambino. Ripetutamente. 

“Va bene, basta così. Non posso sopportarvi entrambi con tutto questo – ” Dean borbottò, indicando a gesti suo fratello e Cas, “Disprezzo per voi stessi. Sammy, tu sei vivo, e non ti vorrei in nessun altro modo. E, Cas – Cas, tu… Sono felice che tu sia qui. Scopriremo esattamente cosa sta succedendo e prenderemo Metatron, te lo prometto.”

Dean si era preparato a non rivedere più Cas. Era preparato ad avere il suo migliore amico oltre a Sam sigillato in un’altra dimensione per sempre. Tutto quello che aveva voluto era chiedergli di restare, ma non lo aveva fatto. Adesso non era il momento di manifestare gioia ché invece di essere separato da lui per l’eternità, Cas era diventato umano. Dean sapeva che avere la sua grazia rimossa doveva essere un evento profondamente traumatico, ma doveva far vedere a Cas il lato positivo delle cose. “Hai noi. Vogliamo che tu rimanga qui,” disse Dean, “E essere un umano non è poi così male.”

“Alcuni dei miei migliori amici sono umani,” Cas rispose sarcasticamente in tono sommesso. Non riusciva a sentire le sue ali, nemmeno come protuberanze spezzate e bruciate. Cas aveva la sensazione che le sue ali fossero state rimosse chirurgicamente, senza lasciare traccia di essere mai state lì.

“Senti, ti riporteremo le ali,” Dean promise. “Ma nel frattempo, abbiamo un sacco di altre cose da fare. Non ti preoccupare, ti aiuteremo con, uh… le cose… da umano.”

“Sam ha bisogno di più aiuto di me,” constatò Cas e si alzò per avvicinarsi ai Winchester. Per quanto il suo cuore si fosse spezzato per aver perso violentemente una parte di sé, era più preoccupato per Sam che per sé stesso.

Sam si agitò quando Castiel invase il suo spazio personale. “Non ero sicuro di stare guarendo, ma non mi sento più come se stessi per morire. Stare seduto qui ha aiutato.”

Cas gli toccò il viso, desiderando di avere ancora i proprio poteri. “Sei caldo,” ribatté.

“Quella cosa che hai detto,” interruppe Dean. “Sul fatto che Sam è cambiato. Sull’essere più danneggiato di quanto tu possa riparare… Bene, adesso migliorerà, no? Ha smesso con le prove quindi dovrebbe essere a posto.”

“Non lo so, Dean,” Castiel rispose. “Non riesco più a sentire le cose come facevo prima. C’è speranza per lui. Sentirsi meglio è un buon segno. Mi dispiace non essere di aiuto… non più.”

Cas toccò di nuovo la fronte di Sam, cercando di costringere i suoi poteri a tornare. Non accadde nulla. Sotto le dita non sentiva che pelle sudata. Sam si corrucciò guardando Cas. “Forse dovrei soltanto dormire.”

Guarisci! Castiel aggrottò la fronte, punzecchiando Sam sulla guancia e poi sul collo. Dean lo fermò afferrandogli la mano. “Tutti i colpetti del mondo non porteranno indietro i tuoi poteri,” disse Dean. Amava Cas per aver provato, ma era triste a vedersi. “Anche tu hai bisogno di riposo. Sdraiati di nuovo sul tuo divano per svenimenti. Io vado a sistemare Sammy nella sua nuova stanza.”

“Divano per svenimenti?” chiese Castiel, sconvolto. Sam lanciò un’occhiata alla chaise longue.  
“Sì! Non è così che li chiamano?” Dean sbatté le palpebre. “Perché le signore con i corsetti un tempo svenivano e avevano divani speciali solo per svenirci su. Ecco cos’è quella cosa.”

Dean indicò col dito il chaise longue. Si era ricordato qualche frammento di informazione che aveva imparato in una delle sue lezioni di storia prima di ritirarsi dal liceo. Il bunker era pieno di ogni sorta di oggetto storico e Dean era fiero ogni volta che riusciva ad identificarne uno nel modo giusto insieme alla sua importanza storica. “Storia, dannazione,” disse Dean, la cui frustrazione aumentava a causa della mancanza di interesse dimostrata da Cas e Sam. “Abbiamo un divano dei tempi antichi. Sapete cosa? Lasciate perdere.”

Cas si diresse di nuovo verso il “divano per svenimenti”, consapevole che uno dei suoi primi atti da umano era stato lo svenire. Le sue guance erano colorate di rosso, e si concentrò a fondo per rimanere vigile.  
Dean aiutò Sam ad alzarsi dalla sedia. Prima che lasciassero la stanza principale, disse all’indirizzo di Cas, “Non andare da nessuna parte, ok? Rimani qui.”  
Castiel progredì dallo svenire al piangere. Nello sforzo fatto per trattenersi dallo svenire di nuovo, Cas aveva focalizzato la mente sugli eventi terribili che erano accaduti. Pianse sommessamente, desiderando di aver fatto tutto diversamente. Era già stato responsabile della morte di così tanti angeli e adesso era responsabile anche per aver fatto cadere dal Paradiso tutti gli angeli restanti proprio come era caduto Lucifero. Anche quando cercava di mettere a posto le cose e di correggere i suoi precedenti errori, i suoi piani producevano l’effetto contrario. Era tutto un disastro.

Sarebbe stato difficile per Castiel riconciliare emotivamente questi avvenimenti nella sua forma angelica, ma il suo nuovo corpo umano non poteva tollerare il suo dolore e delusione senza avere una potente reazione fisiologica. Non si era mosso dal divano bianco perché aveva realizzato che qualsiasi decisione fatta per conto suo era una cattiva decisione. Cas non si fidava di sé stesso nemmeno per scendere dal divano ed esplorare il bunker senza causare un’altra situazione minacciosa per almeno uno dei piani di esistenza. Sedette da solo a piangere per lungo tempo, fino a quando gli stivali di Dean apparvero nel suo campo visivo.

La voce di Dean, calma e forte, raggiunse le sue orecchie.  
“Vuoi parlarne?”

“Non riesco a smettere. Non so come farlo smettere,” gracchiò Cas, guardando verso Dean, pieno di panico. Era inorridito da sé stesso e sorpreso dalla mancanza di controllo che aveva sul proprio corpo. Si asciugò furiosamente la faccia. Dean annullò lo spazio tra loro e gli pulì il viso con la manica della sua camicia.

“Non devi smettere.”

Per qualche secondo, Castiel pianse più forte di prima. Dean crollò di fianco a Cas e silenziosamente lo lasciò piangere quanto voleva. Periodicamente, si girava per asciugargli il viso con la manica della sua camicia fino a quando le lacrime umane di Castiel avevano inzuppato a fondo tutta la stoffa. Dean era esausto. Era stanco di lottare, di preoccuparsi, di sentire il bisogno di aggiustare tutto. Non avrebbe provato sorpresa se Abaddon fosse entrata dal tetto cavalcando una palla di fuoco in quell’istante perché quasi tutto ciò che poteva andare storto, era andato storto. I loro problemi non finivano mai e tutti loro avevano fallito in modi molto diversi.

“E’ tutto ok, Cas,” disse Dean. Avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e lo trascinò vicino. “Piangi quanto vuoi.”

“Non voglio piangere affatto. Non lo farei se potessi controllarlo. E’ disgustoso.”

“Non intendevo in quel senso –” Dean sospirò. Certo che sapeva che Cas non voleva piangere. Fissò Cas negli occhi umidi. “Hey, non è disgustoso, ok? Ho pianto in passato. Sammy piange. Kevin piange. E’ solo un’altra cosa umana. Ti ci abituerai.”

“Non voglio abituarmici.”

“Neanch’io voglio che tu lo faccia,” ammise Dean. Con voce spossata, Dean chiese a Cas, “Come ti senti, in generale? Come va la zucca?”  
“La cosa?” Cas inspirò intensamente e poi ricordò il trapano di Naomi. Il timore attraversò i suoi tratti per un istante e l’intero corpo gli si irrigidì. Meditò sulla la domanda di Dean. “Ancora connessa alla mia spina dorsale.”

“Quella è una buona cosa,” commentò Dean. Avevano davvero poche cose positive su cui concentrarsi al momento. Sapeva essere un argomento delicato, ma continuò. “Se sei umano, significa che sarai totalmente libero da tutta quella sollecitazione, vero?”

“Naomi è morta.”

“Bene, perfetto. Hai un tuo cervello allora. E se il tuo cervello vuole piangere, ti permetti di piangere.” Dean si forzò di sorridere. Si alzò e tese la mano verso alcuni fazzoletti che erano poggiati sul tavolo. Pulì il viso di Castiel più a fondo, arrivando persino a soffiargli il naso. “Hai bisogno di soffiare?”

Cas non capì la domanda. Increspò le labbra e soffiò velocemente un soffio d’aria sul fazzoletto. Dean scoppiò a ridere di una risata stridula e addolorata.

“Cosa ho fatto?” Castiel sbatté le palpebre confuso.  
“Niente. Ti senti meglio?”

“Sì,” rispose Cas. Si sentiva aperto dentro – spiritualmente vuoto – ma le sue lacrime si erano fermate completamente. Si sentiva al sicuro in compagnia di Dean, come mai prima si era sentito al sicuro. “Starò bene.”

“Bene.” Dean si sdraiò sul vecchio divano per riposare gli occhi. Contro la sua volontà, scivolò in un sonno improvviso e affaticato. Castiel rimase sveglio a vegliare su Dean.  
Quando Dean aprì gli occhi circa due ore e mezza dopo, fu sorpreso dalla vicinanza di Castiel. Cas era rimasto al suo fianco per l’intera durata del suo pisolino irregolare. Diversamente da tutte le altre volte in cui al momento del risveglio si era lamentato di Cas che lo guardava dormire, Dean era silenzioso e osservava Cas con curiosità. Questa volta era diverso perché Castiel era stanco in una maniera umanamente percepibile. Guardava in basso verso di lui non come un alieno osservava una specie affascinante, ma comeun infermiere esausto osservava un paziente amato.

“Ancora questa abitudine?” Dean si stropicciò gli occhi. “Continuerai a guardarmi dormire anche quando sei umano?”  
“Sei stato tu a dirmi di rimanere qui.”

“Sì, ma, quello è stato tempo fa. Aw, merda. Dovrei procurarti un letto.”  
“Non sono stanco.”

Dean non gli credette per un secondo. Per allora erano probabilmente le prime ore del mattino, ma non avrebbe litigato con Cas se Cas non voleva dormire. Non gli dispiaceva passare le prime ore sveglio con Cas. “Vuoi una birra? Io mi prendo una birra.”

I due umani bevettero in due una confezione da sei, scambiando a malapena qualche parola. Dopo aver finito le birre, Dean aprì una nuova bottiglia di whiskey. Non stavano celebrando l’essere sopravvissuti. Stavano reagendo. Dean non aveva utilizzato l’alcool per reagire da quello che sembrava essere un tempo infinito, ma quel giorno sembrava essere una buona eccezione.

Continuava a pensare ai Cancelli dell’Inferno e a tutta la sofferenza che aveva imposto al fratello. Metatron, Abaddon and Crowley strisciavano nei suoi pensieri come incubi viventi. 

“Dean, sono… Penso che questo whiskey sia… E’ più forte?” Castiel biascicò e ondeggiò, poggiando il bicchiere sul piano della cucina. “E’ sempre stato così? E’ buono.”

“Oh, amico, avevo dimenticato. Puoi ubriacarti adesso.” Dean si passò la mano sul viso e fece un largo sorriso. Aveva fatto ubriacare Cas senza nemmeno provarci.

“Non voglio essere ubriaco. No, aspetta. Lo voglio. Solo un po’.”

Castiel si allungò verso la bottiglia, ma Dean gli fermò la mano.  
“Vacci piano, compadre. Ne hai avuto a sufficienza.”

“Mi piace bere. E’ buono.”

“No. Noh-oh. E’ tempo di chiusura.”

“Lasciami avere le mie cose da umano.”

Per quanto Dean amasse bere con Cas, scosse la testa e gli negò altro alcool nascondendo la bottiglia in alto dove Castiel non riusciva ad arrivare. L’ex-angelo ci provò, ma Dean gli bloccò l’accesso al ripiano con il suo corpo. Per una manciata di secondi, Castiel tentò di spingersi oltre lui invano. “Finiscila,” Dean ridacchiò, cercando di evitare che Castiel si arrampicasse su di lui per raggiungere la bottiglia che desiderava. Improvvisamente eccitato, Dean sospirò, “Sai cosa dovremmo fare?”

“Bicchierini di vodka?”

“No,” Dean poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Cas per trattenerlo dal palpeggiare la bottiglia di vodka più vicina che aveva attirato il suo sguardo. “Ti insegnerò a sparare.”

“Con una pistola?” chiese Cas. “Adesso? Ti sembra una buona idea?”  
“E’ l’idea migliore.”

Dean si perse lungo la via per il poligono di tiro e diede la colpa al bunker per essere troppo grande. Era un labirinto, si lamentò Dean. La verità era che il whiskey stava avendo su di lui più effetto del solito. Dopo così tanti mesi in cui aveva bevuto con moderazione, Dean era più sbronzo di quando lo sarebbe stato normalmente, ma non avrebbe osato ammetterlo.

“Cas, sei umano adesso, ma ciò non significa che tu non possa prenderti cura di te stesso. Ciò non significa che tu sia debole.”

Dean ricordava il modo in cui una volta aveva detto a Cas che senza i suoi poteri non era altro che un bambino in un trench. Questa volta, era determinato a plasmare Cas in un vero cacciatore, proprio come loro. Dean rivelò un armadio pieno di armi. “Dovrai solo proteggerti secondo l’usanza umana. E’ una buona usanza.”

“Non posso usare la mia spada?”

“Userai la tua spada e la tua pistola! Domani sceglieremo per te due pistole, solo per te, ok?” Dean si tamburellò il mento, pensieroso. “Avrai anche bisogno di un tatuaggio, il più presto possibile.”

“Cosa? Perché?”

Dean si scostò la camicia, rivelando la parte di petto marchiata dal tatuaggio anti-possessione. La comprensione cadde su Castiel. “Oh.”  
Inaspettatamente, la mani di Dean afferrarono sui lati il viso di Castiel. Il Winchester era assolutamente serio nel suo tono di voce, profondamente influenzato da orribili pensieri. “Cas, non so cosa ne sarebbe di me se tu venissi mai posseduto.”

Cas tremò al pensiero. La nausea datagli da quell'idea era maggiore di quella che avrebbe potuto dargli l'alcool nel suo sistema.“Dovresti esorcizzarmi.”

“No. Tu non sarai mai posseduto. Non permetterò che si arrivi a quello. Mi capisci?”

Cas annuì e Dean gli lasciò il viso. Stava già pensando a tutti in modi in cui poteva rendere più sicura qualunque stanza sarebbe stata la camera da letto di Castiel. L’intero bunker era protetto contro qualsiasi cosa, ma aveva reso sicure la stanza di Sam e la sua con doppie protezioni, non si sa mai. La stanza di Cas sarebbe stata allo stesso modo una fortezza impenetrabile.

In breve tempo, Dean aveva selezionato una pistola e stava mostrando a Castiel tutte le caratteristiche più importanti.

Gli mostrò la sicura e gli diede alcune nozioni basilari su come brandire con attenzione l’arma. Dean era un professionista. Poteva maneggiare qualsiasi arma in modo competente sia mezzo morto che mezzo ubriaco. Conosceva ogni arma che possedevano accuratamente ed era totalmente a proprio agio nella spiegazione. ‘Mira e spara’ non era più un’istruzione sufficiente per allenare Cas all’uso delle armi. Dean gli diede una spiegazione approfondita. 

“Ti ricordi quel canne-mozze che ti ho prestato una volta?” chiese Dean. “La stessa cosa, più o meno. Ma oggi, spareremo a quel bersaglio di carta a forma di uomo invece che ai mostri. Più facile che rubare le caramelle a un bambino.”

Dean caricò la pistola e la preparò per Castiel. Lo guidò alla line di tiro e mise giù la pistola. Nervoso, Cas si agitò sotto lo scrutinio di Dean.  
Tutto ciò che stavano facendo era per lui estraneo. Gli angeli non si allenano usando le pistole. “Dean, sei sicuro di ciò?”

“Puoi farcela.”

Castiel prese in mano l’arma da fuoco e osservò il bersaglio. Velocemente, mise di nuovo giù la pistola. Si strattonò la cravatta.  
“Sento caldo.”

“Cosa?” Dean lo fissò, aggrottando la fronte. “Non stai cercando delle scuse, vero?”

“No, è solo che io… Io riesco a sentire le temperature. E’ strano. Non ci sono abituato.” Cas si leccò le labbra screpolate. Dean vide un sottile strato di sudore sopra il suo labbro superiore.

“Hai indosso troppi dannati strati. Questa non è tempo di cappotti. Non devi indossarlo tutto il tempo.”

Dean iniziò ad aiutare Castiel a togliersi il trench. Una volta libero dal cappotto ingombrante, si sentiva più a suo agio, ma non abbastanza da riprendere l’arma. Cas grugnì e si strappò di dosso la giacca del completo. Non si preoccupò di piegarla per bene. Piuttosto, la gettò sul pavimento, sbuffando per il sollievo.

“Oh, così va meglio.”

Senza il cappotto e la giacca, Dean pensò che Cas sembrasse nudo. Il Winchester osservò, incantato, mentre Cas si arrotolava le maniche. “Vuoi toglierti anche la cravatta?”

“No, va bene. Sono pronto adesso.”

Cas fece un passo avanti ed afferrò audacemente la pistola. Strizzò gli occhi verso il bersaglio e sparò una volta. Il proiettile si conficcò nel muro a circa trenta centimetri dalla carta.

Dean pensò che Cas sembrasse un sexy agente segreto da film, ma certamente non sapeva sparare come uno. Si sforzò di non ridere o prendere in giro Cas. “Hey, è ok. Non male per la prima volta. Ci riuscirai.”

Nonostante le parole di Dean, il colpo mancato frantumò la sua fiducia in sé stesso. L’arma era scomoda nelle sue mani. Non era sicuro di come posizionarsi o come prendere la mira, anche dopo le istruzioni. Dean avanzò nel suo spazio per aiutarlo, proprio quando stava contemplando la resa. Dean avvolse la propria mano attorno a quella di Castiel per aiutarlo a mirare e tener ferma l’arma. Aggiustò la postura di Cas poggiando gentilmente la mano sul suo fianco. Dean era abbastanza vicino perché Cas potesse sentire i suoi respiri sfiorargli la pelle mentre spiegava come posizionarsi in maggiore dettaglio. Involontariamente, le dita di Dean tracciarono un percorso sino a metà del tronco, accarezzando la pelle dell’addome. Cas non si era nemmeno accorto che la sua camicia si era sollevata attorno al tronco fino a quando non sentì le dita calde di Dean sfiorargli lo stomaco.

“U-um,” Cas deglutì. Dean lo aveva toccata molte volte in passato, ma mai aveva indugiato così a lungo, specialmente non con la sua mano sulla vita. I suoi tocchi leggeri gli davano sensazioni migliori di quanto avrebbero dovuto, pensava Cas. Ogni nervo sbocciò beatamente in modo non familiare.

“Shh, concentrati. Ce la puoi fare.”

Determinato a non sprecare invano le lezioni di Dean, Cas si concentrò ad uccidere il suo nemico di carta. In futuro avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di sé stesso cosicché Sam e Dean non avrebbero dovuto. Aveva bisogno di imparare come maneggiare l’arma barbarica e poco sofisticata che era nelle sue mani al meglio delle proprie capacità. Sparò.

Il primo sparo colpì all’interno della spalla del bersaglio. Dean lo aiutò a regolare il colpo, rimanendo vicino senza che ce ne fosse la necessità. I successivi tre spari atterrarono più vicini all’interno del petto del bersaglio. Dean esultò, “Ottimo lavoro! Adesso prova a colpire la testa.”

Cas colpì l’occhio del bersaglio e ridacchiò di felicità. Sparò di nuovo e colpì l’angolo del cranio. Quando posò l’arma, Dean decantò le sue lodi. “Bellissimo! Visto! Te l’ho detto che ce l’avresti fatta!”

“E’ stato… divertente,” Cas pronunciò la parola come se fosse un concetto nuovo per lui. “Più divertente di quanto pensassi.”

All’improvviso, Dean stava abbracciando Castiel. Non disse nulla. Strinse soltanto fermamente Cas al suo petto. Dean non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui Cas aveva detto che qualcosa era divertente. Forse non lo aveva mai fatto. Dean era sopraffatto da molte emozioni, incluse quelle risvegliate dal pensiero di essere in grado di mostrare a Castiel dei modi in cui divertirsi. Dopo aver sofferto tanto, Cas meritava dell’onesto divertimento da essere umano. 

“Dean?” Castiel si girò tra le braccia di Dean. Ricordava il modo in cui Dean lo aveva abbracciato in Purgatorio. Aveva provato lo stesso sollievo nel vedere Dean quanto Dean ne aveva provato nel vedere lui. Questa volta, lo abbracciò a sua volta. Sospirò la sua gratitudine sentita dal profondo del cuore e profumata di whiskey. “Grazie.”

Dean lo strinse più forte, desiderando avere il coraggio di chiedergli di non andarsene mai più.

“Quando ho visto come era il cielo, ho pensato a te,” ammise Dean, incapace di lasciare andare Cas. “Sono così felice che tu stia bene. Sono felice che tu non… che tu non sia bruciato.”

Cas nascose il viso nel collo di Dean. Non aveva il cuore di dire a Dean che era caduto vorticando dal cielo proprio come il resto della sua angelica famiglia. Conosceva il loro dolore perché era stato avvolto dalle fiamme per parte del suo viaggio verso la terra. Fortunatamente, era rimasto incosciente per la maggior parte della caduta. 

“Sarai sempre un angelo per me,” sussurrò Dean.  
Dopo quello che aveva fatto al Paradiso, Cas non era sicuro di meritare il titolo di ‘angelo’. Castiel cercò disperatamente di non piangere di nuovo. Non era sicuro di potersi controllare se Dean avesse continuato a parlare, così cambiò argomento. “Credo che dovrei ritornare al divano per svenimenti.”  
Dean insistette che il divano non sarebbe andato bene. Fecero diverse deviazioni lungo la via per trovare a Cas un posto dove stare. Prima, si fermarono davanti alla porta della nuova camera di Sam per sbirciarlo. Stava dormendo profondamente e il colore stava cominciando a ritornare sul suo volto. La vista di Sam che riposava li fece sentire più rilassati. La stanza di Kevin era adiacente a quella di Sam. La luce era accesa, ma la porta era chiusa fermamente. Dean era sicuro che Kevin era probabilmente sveglio, ma non lo disturbò. Non aveva mai avuto l’intenzione di tagliare i ponti con il giovane uomo e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rattoppare al più presto la loro relazione se volevano avere qualche speranza di lavorare come una squadra.

Quando Cas espresse il desiderio di farsi una doccia, Dean lo condusse nella sua stanza. Originariamente, Dean aveva lasciato che Sam prendesse la stanza più grande nel bunker in cambio di avere la stanza con il più bagno più grande ad essa attaccato. C’erano docce comuni nella struttura, ma la stanza di Dean aveva un bagno privato enorme e decorato, adatto ad un re. Prima di permettere a Cas di entrare, Dean nascose i suoi rasoi, ricordando che Cas aveva espresso una volta pensieri suicidi. Dean voleva proteggere la recente mortalità del suo amico, ma non si fidava nemmeno di Cas per radersi da solo. Quella sarebbe stata una lezione per un altro giorno.

“Ok, eccola.” Dean indicò con un gesto della mano la stanza finemente decorata.

“E’ impressionante.”

“Uomini di Lettere, giusto?” Dean fece spallucce. Indicò il portasciugamani. “Quello blu è mio. Tu puoi avere quello con la ‘C’ di sopra.”  
Cas sbatté le palpebre guardando l'asciugamano appeso appositamente per lui. L'asciugamano con monogramma era bianco con una ‘C’ elaborata e incurvata cucita in un angolo con filo nero. Dean si schiarì la gola. “Non l’ho comprato io. Suppongo che qualche tizio che viveva qui avesse un nome che cominciasse con una ‘C’.”

Charles? Cameron? Chester? Calvin?

“E’ conveniente,” disse Cas, onestamente. Umano per meno di un giorno e aveva già il suo asciugamano.

“Allora, questo è lo shampoo e lì dentro c’è del sapone…” Dean spiegò aprendo la doccia per spiegare tutto a Cas. “Questo è per l’acqua calda.”

Castiel poggiò una mano sul braccio di Dean e piegò la testa con incredulità. “Sono umano, non stupido.”

Dean tirò su un respiro. “Lo so quello. Me ne stavo solo assicurando.”

“Grazie, Dean. Posso occuparmi del resto.”

“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa – sarò qui fuori.” Dean arrossì e si sbrigò ad uscire dal bagno. Lasciò la porta aperta e Cas non sentì la necessità di chiuderla. Avere la porta aperta tranquillizzava davvero il Winchester anche se fare la doccia non era un’impresa di per sé pericolosa. 

Ok, vestiti. Avrà bisogno di vestiti. Dean ascoltò l’acqua che iniziava a scorrere e poi andò verso il suo cassettone per cercare vestiti adatti a Cas. Possedeva una quantità anormale di quadrettato, ma in qualche modo pensava che il quadrettato non donasse a Cas. Decise per una maglietta color grigio scuro e una camicia blu. Selezionò un paio di vecchi jeans ed esitò davanti al cassetto della biancheria intima. E’ strano se indossa le mie mutande?

Dean si arrovellò sulla questione con apprensione. Lasciare che Cas indossasse le sue mutande avrebbe significato portare le cose un passo troppo oltre. Eppure, portavano più o meno la stessa taglia ed aveva molte paia di riserva. Alla fine, ne tirò fuori un paio e lo mischiò al resto dei vestiti che aveva scelto per Cas. Solo per questa volta!

Dean pensò che il culo pulito di Cas meritasse mutande pulite. In un altro giorno avrebbero potuto permettersi di prendere a Cas delle cose solo sue, ma non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno vestirlo con il suo guardaroba per adesso. Castiel evidentemente non aveva pazienza per le lunghe docce. Emerse con l'asciugamano attorno alla vita pochi momenti dopo che Dean gli aveva scelto i vestiti.

Non appena vide Castiel nella luce tenue della sua stanza, il respiro di Dean gli si fermò in gola. Cas era o pigro o incompetente ad asciugarsi perché i suoi capelli e buona parte del suo corpo erano ancora bagnati fradici. “Questo è… Questo…” Dean afferrò i vestiti puliti e li spinse in direzione di Cas. “Puoi indossare questo. Dovrebbe starti.”

Cas prese i vestiti con un sorriso e un ‘ti ringrazio’ e li posò sul letto. Quando si tolse l'asciugamano, Dean scappò via dalla stanza come se ci fosse un incendio. “Torno subito.”

La privacy è una cosa umana. Deve imparare. Tu devi imparare. Dean fece avanti e indietro nel corridoio prima di correre in cucina a prendersi dell’acqua. Per allora era quasi completamente sobrio. Pensando a Cas, versò un secondo bicchiere d’acqua per assicurarsi che lui non avrebbe avuto i postumi della sbornia l’indomani. Dean fece ritorno e bussò piano alla porta prima di aprirla gentilmente. Vide la tovaglia di Cas appesa a una sedia e l’uomo accomodato nel letto. Ci mancò poco che Dean facesse cadere a terra i bicchieri che aveva tra le mani.

“Cas!”

“Sì, Dean?” rispose, intontito. C’era solo un cuscino e se lo era preso lui. Dean chiuse la porta ed entrò nella stanza per poggiare i bicchieri sul comodino. Cas stava osservando la foto che Dean aveva di sua madre.

“Questa è la mia stanza.”

“Lo so.” Cas aggrottò la fronte, non vedendo dove fosse il problema.

“Ti stavo solo lasciando usare la mia doccia. Ti avrei sistemato da qualche altra parte. Hai bisogno di una stanza tua. Dove dovrei –” Più Dean discuteva con Cas, meno voleva cacciarlo via. Le palpebre di Castiel stavano crollando e sembrava così a proprio agio nel suo letto. Adorabile. I suoi capelli avevano già bagnato il cuscino.

Dannazione.

Avevano dormito fianco a fianco in Purgatorio. Sebbene a Dean fosse piaciuto, pensò che il piano terrestre dovesse lavorare con regole separate. D’altra parte, la sua stanza era la più protetta tra tutte a parte quelle di Sam e Kevin. Se Castiel fosse rimasto con lui, Dean poteva stare certo che non sarebbe stato in pericolo. Dean deglutì. “Ok, puoi rimanere.”

“Era quello il piano,” rispose Cas. Dean non era sicuro di come interpretare la cosa, così rispose con ansia.  
“Solo, non dirlo a nessuno!”

“Buona notte, Dean.”

Impotente, Dean guardò Cas chiudere gli occhi. Strinse il pugno ed esitò prima di prendere posto dall’altro lato del letto. “Notte, Cas.”


	2. Lezioni con Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean e Sam lasciano il bunker per andare a condurre delle indagini e fare rifornimenti, lasciando Castiel da solo con il profeta. Kevin all'inizio tratta Castiel con sospetto, ma ben presto si apre a lui come non aveva mai fatto prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice: Avevo detto che la Destiel era minima? Ho mentito spudoratamente.
> 
> Note della traduttrice: grazie ancora alla mia Beta, aramquaquartet.

Mentre Castiel dormiva, Dean maneggiava la sua spada angelica. L’angelo caduto aveva lasciato la sua arma per antonomasia sul cassettone della stanza di Dean e Dean l’aveva raccolta e portata a letto. Castiel aveva resistito al sonno per così tanto tempo che si era addormentato nell’istante in cui aveva chiuso gli occhi. Dean era rimasto sveglio, a preoccuparsi per gli angeli.

Il bunker non era stato protetto contro gli angeli in precedenza per permettere a Castiel di far loro visita. Dean realizzò che adesso avrebbero dovuto modificare ciò per avere una severa politica anti-angelo. Se Metatron o qualsiasi altro angelo avesse fatto loro visita al momento, l’unica difesa che avrebbero avuto sarebbe stata la lama angelica nelle sue mani. D’altra parte, come scriba di Dio, la capacità di Metatron di cancellare i sigilli poteva rendere futile qualsiasi precauzione che avessero preso. Dean rimase sveglio, preoccupato del fatto che avrebbe dovuto usare la lama per difendere Cas. Lanciò un’occhiata verso Cas, più felice che mai per avergli permesso di rimanere nella sua stanza. Dopo un significativo lasso di tempo, Dean riuscì a convincersi a scendere dal suo amplificato stato di paranoia. Posò la spada di Cas sopra la testiera del letto, vicino a uno dei suoi crocifissi. La lama sarebbe stata a portata di mano, se necessario.

Dean trovava che dormire fosse una tale, enorme vulnerabilità che l’area che circondava il suo letto era probabilmente la meglio rifornita del bunker, seconda solo all’armeria. Castiel aveva preso il lato del letto che lui preferiva, ma Dean era comunque pronto a balzare verso tutte le sue pistole nascoste, boccette di acqua santa, e coltelli d’argento di cui avrebbe potuto avere bisogno durante la notte in caso di emergenza.

Devi dormire. Quattro ore. Solo quattro ore.

Sottraendo le due ore e mezza che aveva dormito prima, Dean decise che poteva cavarsela riposando per una quantità di tempo minore. Non più di due ore. Dean iniziò ad appisolarsi, il corpo che riposava sopra le coperte. L’ultima cosa che fece prima di addormentarsi fu controllare per assicurarsi che Cas fosse ancora lì, vivo. Dormì seduto con la mano protesa verso Cas.

Dean si svegliò di soprassalto. Ricordi della notte passata gli lampeggiarono nel cervello in modo vivido e controllò che ore fossero. 7:30. Il suo obiettivo di sonno era stato raggiunto. Castiel non si era mosso da quando aveva chiuso gli occhi per la notte. Si era raggomitolato sul lato destro con le coperte strette attorno al suo corpo come se stesse cercando di nascondersi. Dean gli si avvicinò per sbirciargli il viso. Cas stava dormendo con una smorfia sul volto. “Cas?”

Forse non dovrei svegliarlo. Rifletté Dean. O forse si sveglierà se lo fisso con insistenza?

Fissare con insistenza era stato un metodo effettivo usato da Cas per svegliare Dean più volte rispetto a quelle che il Winchester potesse contare. Dean fece la sua interpretazione migliore dello Sguardo da Angelo Cas, ma il suo esperimento fallì. Cas l’Umano voleva solo sonnecchiare. Guardando i suoi bei tratti tranquilli, Dean iniziò capire come guardare una persona dormire potesse essere gratificante. Castiel addormentato era una meraviglia.

Comunque, Cas non sarebbe stato un cacciatore molto bravo se avesse continuato sempre come un ghiro, Dean rifletté, perché la maggior parte delle creature che affrontavano attaccavano durante la notte. Nel suo secondo tentativo di svegliare Cas, Dean passò velocemente una mano sopra il viso di Castiel per testarne i riflessi. L’Angelo Cas gli avrebbe afferrato con forza il braccio, usando la sua agilità sovrumana. Cas l’Umano continuava a respirare con respiri delicati e placidi contro le lenzuola. Dean piegò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi in direzione di Cas. Tutto ciò che riguardava il dormire dell’angelo caduto era affascinante. Improvvisamente, Dean schioccò le dita sopra al suo viso, convinto che il suono avrebbe svegliato Cas.

“Davvero?” Dean restò a bocca aperta quando l’uomo non si mosse. Gli colpì la spalla e Castiel espirò rumorosamente, ma continuò a dormire. Andiamo!

Infine, lo colpì sul petto con forza.

“Ah!” urlò Castiel, finalmente sveglio. Quando si girò e vide Dean che lo fissava con calma, fu così sorpreso che quasi cadde dal letto. Era lo Sguardo da Angelo. 

“Adesso sai cosa si prova,” gongolò Dean e Castiel gemette.

“Mi hai colpito? Mi hai colpito! Io non ti ho mai – ”

“Dormito bene?”

“Non proprio. Non lo so –” Nonostante l’essere stato colpito fino al risveglio, Castiel era caldo, a proprio agio, e felice per la presenza di Dean, ma non si sentiva ristorato.  
“Bene! Colazione e riunione di famiglia in cinque minuti.”

Castiel non desiderava altro che addormentarsi di nuovo. Non sapeva perché non si sentisse riposato, considerando che aveva dormito. “Perché mi fa male la testa?”

Gli occhi di Dean divennero grandi e pieni di gioia. “Forse perché hai ancora i postumi della sbornia.”

Castiel grugnì e si girò nel letto. Aveva anche mal di stomaco. Non riusciva a credere che il suo corpo da umano si stesse ammalando così velocemente. “Cosa significa? Sono malato? Mi sento notevolmente male.”

“Significa che hai bevuto troppo,” spiegò Dean in un tono di voce che rasentava l’infervorato. Realizzando che Sam si sarebbe innervosito se avesse scoperto che Dean aveva fatto ubriacare il loro amico durante la sua prima notte da umano, Dean rifletté. “Hm. Ok. Non venire giù fino a quando non hai finito entrambi quei bicchieri d’acqua che ci sono lì. Ti piace il caffè, non è vero?”

“Il caffè è la mia bevanda preferita,” si rallegrò Castiel. Riusciva già ad assaporare il caffè. Sino ad allora, una delle sue cose preferite dell’essere umano era la sua capacità di essere influenzato da sostanze che non lo avrebbero turbato nella sua forma angelica.

“A parte l’alcool?” Dean fece un sorrisetto e Cas gemette ancora una volta. L’angelo caduto era un uomo in accordo con il suo cuore. “Liquore e caffè, ah? Farai meglio a stare attento o farai un buco nel tuo nuovo stomaco umano.”

“Penso di averlo già fatto.” Castiel si rannicchiò su sé stesso e Dean combatté il suo desiderio di toccarlo.

“Una piccola colazione e un po’ di caffè sistemeranno tutto. Quando avrai finito l’acqua, per allora avremo pronto per te il caffè, ok?” Dean scese dal letto e fece un balzo verso la porta. L’ultima cosa che disse a Cas prima di andare fu, “Non vomitare!”

 

Il profumo delle uova si sprigionava nell’aria come una gloriosa essenza alle proteine. Dean creò il piatto di uova, pancetta, e toast più bello mai visto nel bunker. Poggiò il piatto di fronte a Kevin. Kevin gli lanciò un’occhiata da dietro la sua enorme tazza di caffé.  
“Ho già mangiato.”

“Mi stai prendendo per il culo?” Dean ne aveva fin sopra i capelli dell’atteggiamento di Kevin. “Non hai già mangiato questo meraviglioso piatto di uova e pancetta.”

“Non ti sto prendendo in giro, Dean. Sam si è alzato presto e mi ha tagliato della frutta. Mi ha anche preparato dei French Toast. Era buono.” Kevin preferiva il tipo di colazione di Sam mille volte in più rispetto a ciò che Dean gli aveva offerto. Sam era arrivato a cucinargli dei French Toast vegani. Kevin non sapeva nemmeno che fosse possibile una cosa come un French Toast vegano. Prima che Dean li raggiungesse, Kevin aveva chiesto scusa a Sam per aver sostenuto la notte scorsa che lo avrebbe preferito morto. Kevin desiderava ancora che i cancelli fossero stati chiusi, ma non poteva essere crudele nei confronti del più gentile dei fratelli che gli aveva offerto dolce nutrimento. “Scusa.”

French Toast? Dean lanciò a Sammy uno sguardo curioso, con riluttanza compiaciuto. “Bé, che carino.”

Dean portò le uova a Sam, invece, e suo fratello alzò la mano in segno di rifiuto. “Um.” Sam si morse il labbro inferiore, sapendo che stava per offendere Dean. “Ah… Ho mangiato anche io quel toast. Quindi, sono a posto.”

Abbattuto, Dean guardò in basso verso le uova e pancetta con un grosso sospiro. Con tempismo perfetto, Castiel incespicò nella stanza, i capelli non pettinati, indossando i vestiti di Dean. “Cas, ti ho preparato delle uova!” annunciò Dean, aggiungendo allegramente, “e pancetta.”

“Grazie. Dov’è il caffè che mi hai promesso?” Castiel si sedette vicino a Kevin e si stropicciò gli occhi. La sua manifesta umanità e l’aria intima e casuale con cui richiedeva il caffè da Dean lasciò Sam e Kevin esterrefatti. Stringendosi la base del naso, Cas aveva l’aspetto di un cacciatore esausto. Kevin e Sam non erano sorpresi dal fatto che stesse indossando i vestiti di Dean, ma erano così poco abituati a vederlo in altro che non fosse il suo abito e cappotto che non sapevano cosa dirgli. Non riuscivano nemmeno a ricordarsi di augurargli il buon giorno. Cas era un casino ambulante.

“Cas, stai bene?” ansimò Sam, preoccupato che Castiel fosse stato affetto da qualcos’altro in aggiunta all’essere diventato umano. “Dove hai dormito? Sul pavimento?”

“Ah…” iniziò Cas. Dean aveva detto che non doveva parlarne. Significava anche che non poteva parlare del fatto che non gli era permesso parlarne? Il modo in cui Cas guardò Dean alla ricerca di aiuto indusse il sospetto nei loro compagni. “Ho dormito nella…”

“Sul divano,” interruppe Dean, mentendo così spudoratamente che Sam produsse una delle sue patentate smorfie scettiche. Questa era un’altra di quelle cose sulle quali non sarebbe riuscito ad avere una risposta chiara da Dean e ne era consapevole. Sam tossì e si schiarì la gola per far sapere a Dean che sapeva stesse mentendo in modo spudorato.   
“Ciò spiega molto. Notte brava, ah?” chiese Kevin e si allungò per appiattire la cresta laterale poco attraente di Castiel. Dean scacciò via la mano di Kevin.

“Finiscila. Non l’ho ancora educato sui pettini.” Dean piazzò le uova e la pancetta davanti a Cas, sorridendo. “Mangia prima che si raffreddi.”

“C’è qualcosa che non va coi miei capelli?” chiese Castiel, toccandosi i capelli in modo stressato.

“Nah, sono perfetti. Sei un modaiolo regolare,” lo derise Dean. Per evitare di ridere apertamente al modo in cui i capelli di Castiel sporgevano di lato, si separò da Cas per la sua tazza di caffè pattuita.

Dean si servì la pancetta e le uova rimanenti e le mangiò a fianco a Sam, sbirciando oltre la spalla di suo fratello per guardare il portatile poggiato di fronte a lui. Internet era esploso con gli avvistamenti degli angeli caduti. La ‘riunione di famiglia’ non avrebbe dovuto iniziare senza Cas, ma avevano già pianificato alcune possibili soluzioni al problema Metatron e angeli caduti. Credevano tutti che Cas avesse bisogno di essere protetto dalle notizie peggiori per almeno qualche giorno mentre si abituava alla vita da umano. Dean aveva fatto sapere a Sam e Kevin che Castiel non stava prendendo bene il tradimento di Metatron con un avvertimento breve ed eloquente, e aveva stabilito che uno dei loro obiettivi dovesse essere l’assicurarsi che Cas non andasse in giro da solo.

Dean mangiò velocemente poiché non avevano tempo da perdere. Ragguagliò Cas su cosa aveva bisogno di sapere. “Bene, il compito di Kevin è ancora quello di tradurre la tavoletta sugli angeli. Kev, vedi qualcosa lì sopra su come far fuori gli angeli e ce lo fai sapere il prima possibile.”

Kevin annuì.

“Se riesci a scoprire quali siano le vere prove per quella tavoletta, potrebbero esserci utili,” disse Sam. Lanciò un’occhiata verso Cas, non sicuro di poter chiedergli quello che avrebbe voluto sapere senza turbarlo. La menzione delle ‘vere prove’ aveva già causato un cambiamento visibile nell’atteggiamento di Castiel. “Voglio dire, se riusciamo a capire il modo in cui chiudere i Cancelli del Paradiso, potremmo chiudere Metatron lì sopra, giusto? Cosa accadrebbe agli angeli che sono quaggiù se lo facessimo? Lo sai, Cas?”

Cas cercò di sorseggiare il suo caffè in maniera composta, ma gli tremava la mano. “Non lo so. La tavoletta dovrebbe avere la risposta. Sono venuto a conoscenza dell’esistenza della tavoletta più o meno nel momento in cui ne siete venuti a conoscenza voi. A questo punto, sono meno preparato di Kevin al riguardo.” 

“Sai…” Sam esitò. “Hai qualche idea su cosa possa esserne stato degli angeli caduti? Potrebbero avere ancora i loro poteri?”

Cas si bloccò, fissando il tavolo. “Saranno confusi. Feriti. Separati dal Paradiso, non possono comunicare direttamente gli uni con gli altri. Se hanno ancora dei poteri, saranno indeboliti. Non sono come me. Hanno ancora la loro grazia. A seconda dell’angelo, potrebbero avere ancora a disposizione del potere considerevole. E… potrebbero essere arrabbiati. Potrebbero essere così disillusi da ferire sé stessi o gli altri.”

Dean ricordò la conversazione che avevano avuto al bar durante la caccia all’arco di Cupido. Più di ogni altra cosa, era preoccupato che potessero fare del male a Cas. “Ogni angelo reagirà in modo diverso alla caduta. Alcuni potranno desiderare di vivere in pace tra gli umani, ma io non ci conterei. Non sottovalutateli,” li avvertì Cas, “sarebbero dei nemici formidabili.”

“Come Lucifero? Come un mucchio di mini-Lucy…” Dean gettò lo sguardo al pavimento.

“Molto probabile, ma diversamente da lui, non dovranno andare alla ricerca di tramiti. Quasi tutti gli angeli hanno preso tramiti umani dopo tutto ciò che è successo… recentemente. Dopo che ho turbato –” Castiel divenne così inquieto che dovette fermarsi prima di continuare, “… l’equilibrio in Paradiso e in Terra.” 

Erano informazioni utili da avere. Adesso che sapevano che era improbabile sarebbero stati attaccati da esseri celestiali privi di corpo. Dean scherzò, “Quindi, cosa? Se ne andranno tutti in giro con un pessimo gusto in fatto di vestiti?”

Cas sorrise del sorriso più triste, facendo rimpiangere a Sam e Dean di aver introdotto l’argomento così presto. “Devo trovarli,” disse Cas, addolorato. “Dovrei aiutarli già in questo momento.”

“No.” Dean insistette fermamente. “Cas, abbiamo bisogno di te qui. Abbiamo bisogno che tu rimanga qui con Kevin per rendere questo posto a prova di angelo. Sammy ed io andiamo a fare rifornimenti.”

“Puoi aiutarlo anche con la tavoletta, se ha delle domande,” aggiunse Sam. “Visto che sei una sorta di esperto.”

“Capisco,” replicò Cas, sospirando. Capiva che veniva lasciato indietro perché era troppo di peso. Era un umano goffo e inutile con un animo emotivo e fragile. “Farò quello che posso. Ti senti meglio, Sam?”

“Molto meglio. Ero in punto di morte. Mi sento come se avessi fatto un’inversione di 180 gradi,” rispose Sam. Si era sentito fiacco durante la mattina, ma abbastanza meglio da cucinare. La mano di Dean gli toccò la fronte.

“Hai ancora la febbre.”

“E’ un raffreddore,” controbatté Sam. “Non è nulla paragonato a ciò che avevo prima.” Eppure, gli occhi di Sam erano infossati e continuava ad essere un esempio vivente di esempio di salute cagionevole. Non lo avrebbe ammesso con nessuno che il petto gli faceva male quasi costantemente e che aveva un mal di testa che non voleva saperne di andarsene. “Comincio a sentirmi molto meglio.”

Dean spazzolò il piatto, sospettoso. “Ti prendiamo delle medicine. Cas, hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

“Tipo cosa?” Di cosa hanno bisogno gli umani? Cas si concentrò sulla sua domanda interiore. “Ho dei vestiti. Cibo? Abbiamo del cibo? Avrò bisogno di mangiare di nuovo a un certo punto nel prossimo futuro.”

Sam e Kevin si lanciarono delle occhiate ridenti. “Sì, prenderemo del cibo,” disse Sam, “Naturalmente. Vuoi qualcosa di specifico?”

Dean non permise a Cas di rispondere perché parte di ciò che Cas aveva detto lo stava assillando. “A te sta… A te sta bene indossare i miei vestiti tutto il tempo? Probabilmente dovremmo prenderti delle cose tue.”

“Perché?” Chiese Castiel.

“Io penso che stia bene,” intervenne Sam, un’espressione impertinente sul viso. “Risparmieremo denaro se condividete.”

“Nessuno mi chiede cosa voglia io?” Mise il broncio Kevin, gettando in aria le mani.  
“Stavo per chiedertelo,” esclamò Sam.

“Kimchi e bourbon. Tanto bourbon.” Poi, Kevin aggiunse, “Oh, e un rifornimento per la vita di caffè. Miscela scura. Poi, un nuovo spazzolino e un secchio di Advil. Grazie.”  
“Bourbon?” Dean posò lo sguardo su Kevin. Sei solo un ragazzino. Mentalmente, prese nota di prendere uno spazzolino anche per Cas.

“Mi aiuta a lavorare.” Kevin fece spallucce. Dopo un giorno nel bunker, Kevin aveva già sviluppato il gusto per la bevanda. Visto che Dean aveva iniziato a bere da prima di Kevin, sarebbe stato ipocrita da parte sua giudicarlo troppo duramente.

“Ti prendo anche un’insalata,” commentò Dean, “Non avremo una ripetizione dei buffet giornalieri a base di ani di maiale.”

“Sì, non facciamolo…” Kevin era disgustato solo a pensare agli hot dogs.

“Bevete dell’acqua mentre siamo via. Entrambi.” Dean andò a posare il piatto. Sammy svuotò la sua tazza di caffè e si preparò a raggiungere il fratello. Castiel, succhiando un pezzo di pancetta, fece un’espressione di pura gioia così adorabile che i Winchester si fermarono per guardarlo. Masticò la pancetta in piccoli pezzettini e raccolse un’altra forchettata di uova. Non aveva mai assaggiato qualcosa di così meraviglioso e si vedeva.

“Cas?” La bocca di Sam si contrasse divertita. “Ti piacciono le uova, ah?”

“Queste sono le uova migliori del mondo,” replicò, profondamente esterrefatto. “Devono esserlo.”

Dean era così genuinamente compiaciuto che non riusciva a pensare ad una risposta arguta. Sbatté la punta del piede sul pavimento e notò immediatamente che il cenno di timidezza era un segnale indicatore di quanto il complimento di Cas lo avesse reso entusiasta. “Sono solo uova. E’ solo che non sei abituato a mangiare uova.”

“No, ho mangiato le uova da Biggerson. Anche se adesso posso a malapena considerarle uova.”

A ciò, Dean arrossì.

“Dovresti provare i suoi hamburger.” Sam fece un gran sorriso, sollevando le sopracciglia. 

“Sono davvero buoni.”

“Fai gli hamburger?” Cas resto senza fiato. “Con le tue mani?”

Dean si stava imbarazzando troppo per mantenere la sua aria da duro. Cercò di rispondere in modo arguto per fingere di non essere commosso dall’interesse di Cas per la sua cucina. “No, Cas, li faccio con il mio c – ”

“Con le sue stesse mani,” concluse Sam per il fratello. Afferrò una delle mani di Dean e le diede una carezza affettuosa come se fosse uno strumento miracoloso. “E’ un artista.”

Cas voleva mangiare così tanto gli hamburger di Dean che gli occhi gli brillavano di completa meraviglia e trepidazione. “Prenderemo ciò che serve per farli.” Dean si spinse le mani nelle tasche, e spostò lo sguardo lontano dall’espressione bramosa che Castiel aveva fissato su di lui. “Dobbiamo muoverci. Solo, ah, non dimenticate di mettere le protezioni anti-angelo mentre siamo fuori, ok?”

 

“Questo è il caffè migliore che io abbia mai assaggiato,” Castiel disse a Kevin. Dopo che erano stati lasciati soli. Come Dean e Kevin, Castiel lo beveva nero. Kevin faceva del caffè così forte che Cas riusciva a sentire tutti i peli del suo corpo rizzarsi per il potere della caffeina che gli scorreva nelle vene. “E’ migliore di quello di Biggerson, di molto.”

“Hai mai mangiato qualcosa che non provenisse da un Biggerson?” Kevin ridacchiò e poggiò la matita a fianco alla tavoletta sugli angeli su cui stava lavorando alla traduzione.   
“Sì.” Castiel replicò. Quando Kevin fece un sorrisetto nascosto dalla tazza, Cas gli chiede cosa fosse così divertente.

“Amico, tu. L’ultima volta che ti ho visto, usavi le maniere forti e adesso sei…” Kevin indicò con un gesto il corpo di Castiel come se fosse una spiegazione sufficiente. “Non odiarmi per questo, ma quasi mi piaci di più adesso.”

“Bé, a me no,” espirò Cas, ma non era offeso dal profeta. “Chiedo scusa per il modo in cui ti ho trattato in passato. Ero disperato. Pensavo di star facendo la cosa giusta.”

Sì, lo pensi sempre. Le parole infelici di Dean risuonarono nella sua testa, facendo sì che affondasse miseramente nella sua sedia. “Forse hai ragione. Forse sono migliore in questo modo.”

Kevin aveva una mezza idea di volersi imporre su Cas. Non era così duro e intimidatorio senza i suoi poteri, no? Ma poi, Kevin ricordò il discorso di Dean sul fragile stato emotivo di Cas e fece del suo meglio per evitare di essere scortese. “Non voglio dire di essere felice che tu sia stato fatto a pezzi. Mi dispiace che ti sia accaduto questo. E’ solo che qualche volta quando sei alla massima potenza, specialmente quanto tu e Dean vi coalizzate contro qualcuno, hai la capacità di far sentire le persone… davvero insignificanti. E’ come avere due papà davvero dispotici e intimidatori.” 

Castiel contemplò le parole di Kevin. Se solo Sam avesse potuto ascoltare avrebbe urlato in accordo.

“Scusa. Non sto cercando di deprimerti. Mi piaci molto quando sei forte e un po’ eccentrico. O quando mi riattacchi le dita tagliate.” Kevin sorrise. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto Cas potesse essere spaventoso per un nemico. “Sono solo contento che siamo dalla stessa parte.”

“Saremo sempre dalla stessa parte,” disse Cas lanciando a Kevin uno sguardo significativo. “Ti proteggerò, anche in questo corpo inferiore. Avresti dovuto avere un angelo a proteggerti sin dall’inizio, come era stato scritto.”

“Grazie,” rispose Kevin, le mani un po’ tremanti. Percepiva il dito che Crowley aveva tagliato in cui un’ombra di dolore continuava a persistere. Tutto solo, era stato minacciato, rapito, e torturato una moltitudine di volte. Era stato spesso costretto a salvare sé stesso perché l’aiuto era arrivato in modo sporadico. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere l’Angelo Castiel al suo fianco per tutto il tempo. Adesso, Kevin sarebbe stato felice di avere Cas come umano. “Com’è? Essere umano adesso?”

Non appena Kevin pose la domanda, Castiel espresse grande sollievo come se la stesse aspettando.

“Sono così affamato. Tutto il tempo,” si lamentò Castiel. “Sono stanco, anche se ho dormito. Certe volte mi sento accaldato e a disagio e devo cambiarmi i vestiti. Tutto è così tanto più intenso, eccetto per, bé… tutti i miei sensi che sembra siano stati affievoliti. Sento il mio corpo così strano.”

Gli angeli avevano più di cinque sensi e nessuno dei cinque sensi umani dei tramiti funzionava allo stesso modo quando controllato da un angelo a pieni poteri. Le dita di Cas danzarono sulla superficie ceramica della tazza. Gli vennero in mente l’alcool e Dean. Intenso. “Teso. Penso che sia quella la parola. Mi sento ‘teso’. E in uno stato dell'essere che non so come descrivere. E lento. Tutto è così lento. Devo camminare per andare da qualsiasi parte!”

Kevin scoppiò a ridere e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Oh no. Devi camminare. Come un umano. Sono totalmente spariti tutti i tuoi poteri?”

“Totalmente andati.”

“Bello schifo. Ma possiamo ritrovare la tua grazia e rimetterla a posto dentro di te, giusto?”  
“Adesso non ha importanza.” Castiel evitò la domanda perché non era sicuro di cosa Metatron avesse fatto con la sua grazia. Poteva già averla distrutta. Cas si alzò. “Dovremmo iniziare a lavorare su quelle protezioni anti-angelo.”

Quando Kevin si alzò per seguire Cas, notò tutte le bottiglie vuote di birra e la quasi del tutto asciutta bottiglia di whiskey sul tavolo vicino che non aveva notato prima. 

Immediatamente, diede per scontato che o Cas o Dean avessero bevuto visto che Sam stava male ed era stato nella sua stanza tutta la notte. Kevin corse dietro a Cas per spiegargli esattamente dove Dean aveva suggerito di tracciare i sigilli.

Kevin non era molto delicato in materie che richiedevano sensibilità. In parte, la sua giovane età lo stava tradendo. Era curioso e brusco in maniera innocente. Non era stato a conoscenza dell’esistenza degli angeli per la maggior parte della sua vita e adesso improvvisamente aveva un conoscente che era un angelo caduto. Una parte di lui pensava che la situazione fosse pazzamente forte, come se fosse stato risucchiato nel suo videogame preferito. Almeno, quando non era torturato o non stava impazzendo, Kevin era meravigliato dal mondo attorno a lui. “E’ strano per te mettere protezioni anti-angelo? Perché lo eri anche tu? Senti nulla quando le disegni?”

“E’ strano,” rispose Cas mentre finiva di dipingere il sigillo che aveva iniziato Kevin. Kevin aveva un’impressionante abilità nel tracciare sigilli su cui Cas fece un breve commento prima di rispondere all’altra domanda. “Non hanno alcun effetto su di me.”

“E’ quasi conveniente,” disse Kevin. “Adesso non sei un angelo, possiamo mettere quante protezioni vogliamo. Dean non ce lo permetteva prima in caso tu passassi a far visita.”

“Vero. Vi ho quasi certamente messi tutti in pericolo in passato. A causa mia, angeli come Naomi e Metatron avevano accesso a voi.”

“Perché gli angeli sono così stronzi?” sospirò Kevin. Era da tempo che lo voleva sapere perché Dean spesso commentava riguardo la loro stronzaggine, nonostante avesse un angelo come migliore amico. Kevin aveva conosciuto Metatron solo per un breve lasso di tempo, ed era esterrefatto da quanto doppiogiochista si fosse rivelato essere. Da quando Metatron lo aveva guarito, Kevin aveva creduto fosse possibile che fosse buono. Quanto si era sbagliato Kevin.

Kevin. Castiel espirò un respiro enorme e sfinito, e lanciò un’occhiata verso il soffitto per chiedere al Signore maggiore pazienza. Si domandava se era così che si sentissero i genitori. “Nasciamo in quel modo, tutto qui.”

“Nascete davvero? Come le persone? Con mamme? O siete costruiti?” Gli occhi di Kevin si spalancarono.

“No, non nasciamo come gli umani. Siamo creati da Dio.”

“All’istante? Tipo, a Dio basta pensarvi e voi accadete?”

“Sostanzialmente. Tendiamo ad essere creati in gruppi.” Cas increspò le labbra, pensando che gli angeli dovessero sembrare davvero inusuali agli umani.

“Whoa.” Kevin trasportò la scala nel posto successivo in cui avevano pianificato di mettere i sigilli. “E’ pazzesco. Quindi voi non… lo fate mai?”

“Cosa?”

“Quello.” Kevin espresse ovvietà. “Sesso.”

Castiel aprì la bocca e poi la chiuse. L’intimità tra le vere forme degli angeli non assomigliava ai rapporti sessuali tra umani neanche lontanamente. Cas pensò per un momento prima di rispondere. “Gli angeli non possono essere creati attraverso il sesso, ma possiamo fare sesso, come lo intendi tu, se prendiamo tramiti umani. Un angelo in un tramite umano può accoppiarsi con gli umani e anche produrre dei figli, ma quei figli sono proibiti.”

“Nephilim.” Indovinò correttamente Kevin. “Ma, fino a quando non producete dei figli, non è proibito? Potete andare a letto con tutti gli umani che volete se usate le protezioni.”  
“Suppongo… bé… Ci sono molti angeli che lo fanno…”

“Ma tu no.”

“E’ di vitale importanza perché tu comprenda la tavoletta?”

“Sei come il tizio di '40 Anni Vergine',” bisbigliò Kevin con stupore. “Quanti anni hai?”  
“Chi è quello?” Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia. In ripensamento, disse, “Sono più vecchio della maggior parte delle forme vertebrate sulla terra.”

“Steve Carell,” disse Kevin. “Ciò fa di Dean il tuo Seth Rogen?”

“Non capisco il riferimento.”

“Te lo farò vedere più tardi.” Quando Kevin e Cas finirono di proteggere l’intero bunker, la montagna di scatole vicino alla stanza principale distrasse Kevin. Coperto in macchie di vernice, Kevin frugò nelle scatole. Velocemente, uscì fuori un oggetto che credeva fosse interessante. “Cas, sai cos’è questo?”

Castiel si precipitò da lui, tremando. “La Lancia del Destino! Dove l’hai trovata?”

“Era in questa scatola. E’ importante? Porca puttana.” Kevin fece una pausa, consultando la sua memoria. “Aspetta, vuoi dire come in Constantine?”

“Perché continui a dire cose che non capisco?”

“Neo. Keanu Reeves?” Kevin strinse gli occhi. “Non importa. Cosa fa qui la Lancia?”

“Non lo so, ma se qualcuna di queste scatole contiene altri artefatti del genere…”

“Potrebbero darci un vantaggio?” Kevin si contorse per l’eccitazione.

“Alquanto possibile. Molto possibile.”

Kevin e Cas si lanciarono sulle scatole immagazzinate, catalogando ogni oggetto importante che scoprivano. Cas era un’enciclopedia di saggezza, capace di raccontare dettagliatamente anche il più piccolo particolare sulla maggior parte di ciò che trovavano. 

Kevin iniziò un database sul suo pc, risucchiando le parole di Cas come una spugna. “E’ incredibile. Come fai a ricordare così tante cose? Hai conservato tutta la conoscenza che hai guadagnato durante i milioni di anni in cui sei stato vivo?”

“Non lo so. Forse sì… Forse inizierò lentamente a dimenticare.”

“Dean e Sam daranno di matto! Tutto questo è troppo fantastico!” Kevin risplendeva di felicità. Frettolosamente, fece un back up del file che aveva creato nel posto che usava per archiviare informazioni sulla tavoletta. Fecero una pausa pranzo.

Kevin insegnò a Castiel i panini con gelatina e burro d’arachidi. Spiegando che erano un elemento base essenziale in America. Bevettero ognuno un bicchiere d’acqua e Kevin spiegò che gli umani potevano resistere solo fino a tre giorni senz’acqua. Adesso che Cas era umano, bere l’acqua era importante quanto mangiare. Castiel trovò un’allettante busta di popcorn e Kevin lo fermò non appena aveva provato a cuocerla usando il forno.

“No, Cas! Quella va sul fornello!” Urlò Kevin, e mostrò a Cas come cucinare per bene il popcorn. Castiel ritenne noioso il processo, ma il prodotto era gratificante.

“Promettimi che non metterai mai un oggetto metallico nel microonde, ok?”

“Lo prometto,” replicò Castiel, confuso. “Non mi sento molto a mio agio con i microonde. Cos’è successo all’accendere fuochi?”

“Sei così strano,” disse Kevin non per la prima volta quel giorno e offrì poi a Cas alcune delle patatine che aveva aperto.

Dopo mangiato, trascorsero qualche altra ora con le scatole. Sam e Dean se la stavano prendendo comoda. Kevin aveva ricevuto un sms da Dean per fargli sapere dove fossero. Quel messaggio era stato seguito da un sms che chiedeva di Cas. Quando Kevin non aveva risposto immediatamente, Dean gli aveva inviato un altro messaggio riguardante Cas. “Oh mio Dio, è così dispotico!”

Cas sta bene. Gli ho fatto un panino. Non l’ho perso di vista un istante. Non dimenticare il mio bourbon e il mio spazzolino.

Castiel si mise all’erta. “E’ Dean?”

“Sì. Ehi! Vuoi fare un tour di questo posto?” Kevin cambiò argomento. “Non ho ancora visto l’intero bunker.”

“E che mi dici della tavoletta?”

Kevin abbassò tristemente lo sguardo. Chiuse il pc e lo portò al tavolo della stanza principale. “Ci lavorerò più tardi.”

“E’ tuo dovere.”

“E’ da un anno intero che la mia vita non è stata altro che tavolette!” Sbuffò Kevin con foga. “Qual è lo scopo? Non hanno fatto quello che dicevo quando ho tradotto l’ultima tavoletta. Cosa sarà diverso questa volta?”

“Non lo sapremo a meno che tu non la traduca,” rispose Castiel. “Questa volta sarò qui per aiutarti. Tutti noi ti proteggeremo.”

“E’ solo che non voglio farlo in questo momento,” tirò su col naso Kevin, vicino alle lacrime. Aveva giurato che non avrebbe mai pianto di fronte a nessuno dei ragazzi. Non voleva sembrare debole e infantile. Kevin si calmò. Deglutì, “Sai bene quanto me che se fossi stato io invece di Sam, i Cancelli dell’Inferno sarebbero chiusi adesso. Pensi che Dean non avrebbe sacrificato anche te? Ma non eravamo noi. Era Sam. Perché dovrei fare qualcosa per degli uomini a cui non frega un cazzo di niente se non l'uno dell'altro?”

“Questo non è vero. A loro importa più di quello…” Castiel disse piano. Eppure, Cas non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Dean lo avrebbe sacrificato perché non aveva fatto una piega quando Cas aveva espresso la volontà di rinchiudersi in Paradiso. Kevin aveva ragione da quel punto di vista e causava sofferenza ad entrambi, ma Cas vedeva il quadro generale. 

“Non farlo per loro o per nessun altro. Fallo per l’umanità,” Castiel ponderò. “Se riesci a trovare solo delle soluzioni che richiedono un sacrificio, offrirò me stesso con felicità.”  
“Lo faresti?” Lo sguardo esitante di Kevin incontrò quello freddo e assoluto di Castiel. Credeva in ogni parola che diceva. “Ho iniziato la notte scorsa. Sono rimasto sveglio tutta la notte a leggere la tavoletta sugli angeli fino ad avere le vertigini.”

“Cosa hai scoperto? Lo hai detto a Sam e Dean?”

Kevin scosse la testa. “Sono all’introduzione che spiega gli angeli. Non c’è niente che possa esserci utile lì. E’ per questo che non gliel’ho detto. Ma anche… Non ero sicuro cosa fosse un’allucinazione e cosa fosse reale.”

“Cosa hai visto? Cosa ti ha detto la tavoletta?”

“Era una descrizione dell’essenza degli angeli,” replicò Kevin con uno sguardo distante negli occhi. “Nella mia testa ho visto un angelo. Era… spettacolare. Dio ha messo un angelo nella mia testa. Era come se ne stessi guardando uno di fronte a me. Ho visto cosa sei… O quello che eri.”

Kevin fece una pausa e si stropicciò gli occhi. Non sapeva come descrivere ciò che aveva visto. “Come lo traduco? Quello che ho visto era come l’intera vastità del cielo stellato. Tutte le stelle unite insieme con ali fatte della luce del sole. Un potere incredibile e una bellezza inimmaginabile. Quello eri tu… non è vero? Non lo so. Vedi, non sono sicuro se fosse reale. E’ questo che sono gli angeli?”

Castiel non rispose.

“Sono svenuto dopo averlo visto. Quando mi sono svegliato, avevo in bocca il sapore blu.” Kevin sbatté furiosamente le palpebre. “Non solo avevo assaggiavo il blu, lo sentivo.”  
Più Kevin parlava della vera forma degli angeli, più Castiel si sentiva col cuore spezzato. Era stato più immenso di qualsiasi cosa che camminasse sulla terra. La sua quintessenza era stata più splendida di qualsiasi altra cosa che un uomo potesse comprendere o esprimere a parole.

“Essere umano per te deve sembrare come se un umano diventasse improvvisamente una lumaca. Come puoi sopportarlo?”

“Con molto dolore.” Una lacrima minacciava di scappare dall’angolo dell’occhio di Castiel, ma la estinse prima che potesse farlo.

“Allora è vero. Mi dispiace…” Kevin singhiozzò perché capiva ciò che Castiel aveva perso anche se non riusciva a spiegarlo. Si era sentito sminuito leggendo la tavoletta. Si sentiva come un granello che viaggiava attraverso il modo con delle percezioni estremamente limitate. “Ma sei ancora utile. Sei migliore degli angeli che hanno ancora la loro grazia.”  
Castiel sentì uno spasmo di sorpresa.

“La tavoletta ha detto che gli angeli furono creati per proteggere l’umanità. Anche senza tutto quel potere, tu stai ancora tentando di farlo. Sacrificheresti ancora te stesso per l’umanità. Davvero, questo ti rende più angelo di Metatron.”

“Dovremmo cominciare quel tour.”

 

Kevin e Cas presero un paio di birre per la loro camminata nel bunker. C’erano molte stanze d’archivio e biblioteche che per loro non erano particolarmente interessanti. Kevin stava cercando stanze che fossero divertenti. Voleva sapere se c’era una piscina interna o una stanza dei giochi. Quando trovarono una stanza con un tavolo da biliardo e un bersaglio per le freccette, Kevin quasi collassò per la gioia. “Quando finiamo il tour possiamo tornare indietro e giocare a freccette. Amo le freccette.”

Kevin era sicuro che ci sarebbe stata una piscina, ma non ne trovarono. Invece, si imbatterono nel poligono di tiro. “Forte…”

Castiel entrò nella stanza con cui era già diventato familiare. Notò che il suo cappotto e la sua giacca erano ancora sul pavimento. Kevin si avvicinò a raccoglierli. “Eri qui la notte scorsa?”

Cas non sapeva perché, ma sentiva l’urgenza di mentire. Prese il cappotto che gli veniva offerto e decise di essere onesto con il profeta. “Sì. Dean mi stava insegnando a sparare.”  
“E hai dovuto spogliarti per quello?” Kevin alzò le sopracciglia.

“Mi sono accaldato.”

Gli occhi di Kevin si spalancarono e fece una smorfia ridicola che Castiel non era abituato a vedere sugli umani. “Come hai fatto ad… accaldarti…? Per cosa? Aspetta, non rispondere.”  
“Posso insegnarti come maneggiare una pistola,” Castiel proclamò con fierezza. “Sono certo di aver assorbito bene la lezione di Dean.”

“No… Va bene così.” Kevin sentiva il desiderio di lasciare la stanza nonostante avesse interesse nell’usare armi da fuoco. Gli stava dando sensazioni strane.

Niente avrebbe potuto dargli sensazioni più strane della stanza successiva che investigarono. Con allegria, Kevin aprì una larga porta di metallo lungo il corridoio in cui c’era il poligono. Quando vide cosa c'era all’interno, urlò. Chiuse la porta e si appoggiò contro di essa prima che Castiel potesse esaminare attentamente cosa ci fosse dentro.  
“Cos’è?”

“E’ una…” Kevin stava ansimando. “Una cella per torture sessuali. Una vera cella per torture sessuali.”

L’espressione di Castiel si fece seria. Afferrò la maniglia e gentilmente aprì la porta. Fedele alla parola di Kevin, c’erano arnesi di prigionia e tortura da muro a muro. Entrambi gli uomini rimasero a bocca aperta con un misto di sorpresa e orrore, ed entrarono lentamente e timidamente. Kevin rimaneva vicino a Castiel.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che sia una cella per torture sessuali?” Chiesa Castiel a voce bassa. “Potrebbe essere una cella standard. Sam ha menzionato qualcosa riguardo a una cella.”

Kevin puntò velocemente gli occhi su Cas prima di ispezionare la stanza. “Ho letto un po’ sugli Uomini di Lettere. Un gruppo di uomini bianchi in una società segreta? E’ quasi una garanzia che la depravazione sia coinvolta.”

Castiel rifletté sulle parole di Kevin. Aveva un insieme enorme di storia umana nel suo cervello. Alla fine, annuì in segno d’accordo. Con più confidenza, Kevin esplorò la cella. Aprì un cassetto e per poco non urlò di nuovo tirando fuori un bavaglio. Lo gettò nel cassetto, ma fu sorpreso dalla vista di una frusta nera sul muro.

“Guarda, Cas! Lo sapevo!”

“Questa stanza è inquietante.”

“Ho anche trovato del porno. Del vecchio porno. Ieri, ho visto questo giornaletto porno vintage su donne asiatiche. Era davvero raccapricciante.” Kevin rabbrividì. C’era qualcosa di inquietante in un gruppo segreto di uomini bianchi che avevano un feticismo per le donne asiatiche. “Sono così felice di non essere una ragazza.”

“Perché?”

“Dean,” sbuffò Kevin. “Gli piacciono le donne asiatiche. Lo sono per metà, sai.”

Castiel socchiuse gli occhi per la confusione. Era consapevole dell’attrazione di Dean verso le donne asiatiche, ma non ci aveva mai pensato a fondo.

“Se fossi una ragazza, lui probabilmente – no, sicuramente avrebbe già tentato di scoparmi,” disse Kevin. “Che schifo. Ma, allora… Non so. Forse se fossi una ragazza, non mi dispiacerebbe. Nah! No. Sarebbe disgustoso lo stesso.”

A Kevin si accapponò la pelle al pensiero di Dean che gli lanciava sguardi da depravato perché avrebbe considerato la sua controparte femminile come un esotico fiore asiatico. 

“Che schifo,” ripeté Kevin, perché non poteva esser ripetuto mai abbastanza.

Silenziosamente, Castiel si chiese quanto la sua relazione con Dean sarebbe stata diversa se avesse preso come tramite una donna asiatica. Era un pensiero inusuale. Ricordava Anna e quanto velocemente Dean avesse deciso di andare a letto con lei. Cas provava una confusione considerevole al riguardo. Una parte di lui era arrabbiata per il fatto che Dean probabilmente pensava che lui fosse meno attraente di Anna o di una donna asiatica, ma, allo stesso tempo, non avrebbe voluto essere amato semplicemente perché era una donna asiatica. La stanza e la conversazione davano a Castiel un sacco di pensieri e sentimenti inaspettati e non voluti.

“Tutto questo è davvero BDSM.”

“Cosa significa?” Chiese Castiel.

“Lo sai, S&M,” rispose Kevin. “Sadomasochismo? Sai nulla sul sesso? BDSM riguarda il bondage, il dominare e il sottomettersi. Come tutta questa roba, con catene e fruste.”

“Per il sesso?” Chiese esplicitamente Castiel, catalogando nella sua testa le parole di Kevin.  
“Sì,” si accigliò Kevin. “Ad alcune persone piace essere colpite e colpire altre persone, ma è consensuale. E divertente per loro, suppongo. Pensi che Sam e Dean usino questa stanza?”

“Forse Sam,” rispose Castiel, con molta sorpresa di Kevin. Una tale risposta non poteva rimanere senza una spiegazione approfondita. Castiel e Kevin si sedettero nel centro della cella su una trappola del diavolo e Cas spiegò la relazione di breve durata di Sam col demone Ruby e come lei lo avesse influenzato fino a quasi distruggere il mondo.

“Beveva il sangue della sua ragazza? Non ci posso credere. Come un vampiro?”

“Sì, ma non farne mai menzione davanti a Sam. O Dean,” disse Castiel, “Sam è stato influenzato molto negativamente da quella relazione. È una persona migliore adesso, non più dipendente dal sangue di demone.”

“Ok, lo prometto. Ma tu non devi dir loro che non stavo leggendo la tavoletta.”

“Abbiamo un accordo.”

Stavano per lasciare la cella quando Kevin urtò contro una scrivania. Quanto è vero Dio, una vecchia copia del Kama Sutra cadde dalla scrivania. Dopo aver trovato il libro ed esclamato in modo scandalizzato, Kevin si sentì obbligato a spiegarlo a Cas.

Castiel aveva visto molti atti sessuali nella sua vita e aveva una conoscenza basilare di molti, ma non gli erano familiari tutti i termini che usava Kevin. Kevin, vedendo un’opportunità per educare il suo compagno, iniziò a disegnare per Castiel delle figure con il corrispondente e attuale gergo comunemente associatoli; prima, Castiel era rimasto scioccato e confuso dalla lezione, ma lentamente iniziò ad aumentare il proprio interesse. Kevin aveva una quantità inaspettata di conoscenze sull’argomento.

Il profeta era molto contento del loro diversivo. Aveva riempito il pavimento con disegni volgari di omini stilizzati. “Cas, sei umano adesso. Ciò significa che puoi fare un sacco di sesso e avere dei bambini, e nessuno può fermarti, quindi farai meglio ad usare tutta questa roba.”

Poggiò la mano sulla spalla di Castiel e sorrise come se avesse appena confidato a Cas la cosa più meravigliosa del mondo.

“Non so se voglio.”

“Lo vorrai,” disse Kevin saccentemente. “Almeno la parte riguardante il sesso. Fidati… A meno che tu non sia asessuale.”

Quando Castiel espresse di nuovo confusione, Kevin gli spiegò tutti i diversi tipi di sessualità di cui era a conoscenza. Molti erano completamente nuovi per Cas. Non capiva perché gli umani avessero una tale fissazione per le etichette. “Davvero, non appena ne avrai la possibilità, dovresti provare a scopare,” disse Kevin. “So che è quello che farei io.”  
“Perché? Perché importa così tanto?”

“Che vuol dire ‘perché’? Voglio dire, è bello, per prima cosa,” Kevin si appoggiò all’indietro e pensò attentamente. Non c’entrava solo quanto fossero fantastici gli orgasmi. “E’ bello essere con qualcuno. Perché la vita è breve. Tu sei abituato a vivere milioni di anni, ma gli umani non hanno tutto quel tempo. Gli umani sono fortunati ad avere cento anni, e i cacciatori? Anche meno. I cacciatori sarebbero fortunati a durare cinquanta.”

Kevin contemplò il mondo in cui era stato spinto. “Penso alla morte quasi ogni giorno. Me l’aspetto, in un certo senso, quindi, se trovassi qualcuno a cui tenere, non lascerei andare quella persona. Quando trovi qualcuno così, non sprecare il tuo tempo. Potresti non averne più.”

Il timore della mortalità colpì forte Castiel. Improvvisamente, il bambino davanti a lui gli stava facendo contemplare il mondo in maniera diversa. Kevin mise il broncio, lamentandosi del fatto che quasi tutte le ragazze in cui incappava adesso erano malvagie.

“Kevin! Cas!” Le voci di Sam e Dean riecheggiarono lungo il corridoio. La porta dietro Cas si aprì all’improvviso e Dean fece capolino con la testa.

“Oh! Avete trovato la cella?! Sammy, sono qui!” Urlò Dean. Entrò nella stanza e guardò in giro prima di posare lo sguardo su Kevin e Cas. Velocemente, la sua espressione si trasformò in scontenta. Sam corse a raggiungere il fratello.

“Ehi, ragazzi,” disse Sam, “Cosa fate qui?”

“Avete messo i sigilli anti-angelo come avevo chiesto?” Chiese Dean in tono acido.

“Sì,” replicò Kevin, indignato.

“Cosa fate qui?” Dean ispezionò i disegni sessuali sul pavimento. I suoi occhi si fissarono sul Kama Sutra e si infuriò. “Ti ho chiesto di fare una cosa, Kevin. Leggere la dannata tavoletta, e voi siete qui a ridacchiare sul sesso come una coppia di adolescenti.”

Sono un adolescente! Kevin pensò con veemenza. Si intristì perché avvertì l’arrivo di una tempesta. Notando i disegni, Sam pensò che Kevin che insegnava a Castiel il sesso fosse un po’ come il cieco che guidava un altro cieco.

“Sei stato messo su questa terra per un motivo!” Imprecò Dean, facendo sobbalzare Sam e Kevin. “Sai cosa c’è fuori! Perché non sei a leggere la tavoletta?”

Kevin ricordava ogni esame di livello avanzato per cui avesse mai studiato. Aveva dedicato tutto il suo tempo a quegli esami, rimanendo in piedi fino a tardi, sentendo la pressione esercitata su di lui da sua madre, i suoi amici, e i suoi insegnanti. Le tavolette erano quei test moltiplicati mille volte. Tradurre le tavolette non avrebbe semplicemente stabilito in quale college sarebbe entrato, avrebbero aiutato a decidere il destino del mondo. Era così sicuro che sarebbe crollato, ma non lo aveva fatto. Kevin si diede forza e si alzò con calma. Camminò verso Dean e gli lanciò uno sguardo sprezzante. “Ti sei ricordato del mio bourbon?”

“Piccolo – ”

Castiel raggiunse gli altri a una tale velocità da sembrare avesse ancora la sua velocità da angelo. Tirò indietro Kevin, proteggendolo con una posa difensiva. “Non far arrabbiare il profeta,” Cas disse a Dean, fissando su di lui i suoi occhi blu nel modo in cui aveva fatto la prima volta in cui si erano incontrati. Cas aveva un ritrovato rispetto per Kevin. Il ragazzo stava cercando di capire cose che non potevano essere pronunciate a parole con un cervello umano limitato, e ciò era degno di nota. Kevin aveva speranza e innocenza in un mondo che continuava a deluderlo.

Dean vide Kevin guardarlo con lo stesso disprezzo e la stessa paura con cui lui guardava suo padre. Sentiva di star diventando come John e la cosa lo terrorizzava. “Scusami,” disse piano Dean a Kevin.

“In realtà ha letto parte della tavoletta,” disse Castiel, a difesa di Kevin, “Ma non era nulla di cui poter fare molto uso.”

“Cosa diceva?” Chiese Sam.

“Um. In parole povere, gli angeli sono infinita bellezza e luce. Esseri di un potere imperscrutabile, creati per proteggere l’umanità. Sono il complesso del cielo stellato con ali fatte di raggi di sole,” farfugliò Kevin. “…e blu.”

“Cosa?” Chiesero Dean e Sam.

“Blu. Non lo so. Sono svenuto e mi sono svegliato assaporando e sentendo il blu,” spiegò Kevin, “Leggere questa tavoletta è tanto impegnativo quanto lo era leggere quella sui demoni.”

Si stropicciò gli occhi. All’ insaputa persino di Kevin, la tavoletta sugli angeli aveva già fatto presa su di lui. Vedeva il mondo in toni molto più luminosi di Sam, Dean, e Cas. Gli occhi di Dean erano gemme luminose e il sorriso di Sam era una brillante linea bianca. La maggior parte delle stanze nel bunker fatta eccezione per la stanza principale aveva luci d’atmosfera o estremamente tenui, ma Kevin le vedeva tutte di uno scintillio brillante.

“Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di una piccola pausa,” Disse Sam a Kevin, ma in realtà stava parlando con suo fratello. Il Winchester più alto si avvicinò per afferrare Kevin per un braccio e dargli un luminoso sorriso rassicurante. “Abbiamo il tuo bourbon e tre differenti tipi di kimchi. Ne ho preso un tipo che è pronto da mangiare e un altro che è in busta… Non sono molto sicuro di cosa farne…”

Sam guidò via Kevin, discutendo di cucina. Non appena Kevin fu lontano da Dean, si sentì meglio. Dean fu lasciato indietro, a sentirsi colpevole, come un coglione.

“Il profeta è una benedizione,” gli disse Castiel prima di avviarsi dietro Sam e Kevin, portandosi dietro il Kama Sutra e i disegni sconci.   
Bellezza infinita e luce?

Kevin ebbe una lunga conversazione con Sam, nella quale Sam chiese scusa e fornì delle spiegazioni per Dean. Parlarono di tutto, inclusa la tavoletta e il nuovo database che Kevin aveva creato con Cas sul loro arsenale di oggetti occulti. Anche Dean e Sam avevano avuto una giornata produttiva. Mentre Dean improvvisava degli hamburger, pensò all’angelo morto su cui avevano condotto delle indagini. Come Castiel aveva anticipato, stavano iniziando a suicidarsi. Un angelo caduto da poco aveva camminato verso una parte affollata della città, urlando, piangendo, ed esclamando che Dio lo aveva abbandonato prima di trafiggersi con la spada. Sam e Dean avevano notato la lama nella stanza della locale stazione di polizia in cui erano state sistemate le prove. Accedendo alla stazione senza autorizzazione, i fratelli erano riusciti a rubare la spada. Non c’era modo di sapere quanti altri angeli stavano mostrando tendenze auto-distruttive.

Quando ormai gli hamburger furono serviti, tutti si erano calmati. Dean preparò uno speciale hamburger vegetariano solo per Kevin. Aveva messo lattuga e pomodoro e tutto. Dean stava iniziando a comprendere che non era capace di parlare con Kevin. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa dargli da mangiare, ma non avrebbe cessato di provare a farlo come si deve. Teneva davvero al loro giovane amico, anche quando Kevin non scopriva informazioni utili.

Quando Cas mangiò l’hamburger di Dean, la stanza si illuminò di luce e dolci suoni d’estasi. Kevin e Sam non riuscivano a smettere di ridacchiare alle reazioni di Cas. Mangiando il suo hamburger vegetariano, Kevin fece un’imitazione di Cas, producendo un gemito silenzioso, “E’ così buono. Dean, è davvero, davvero buono.”

“Finiscila.” Dean era arrossito, ma un graduale sorriso fece capolino sulle sue labbra. Avrebbe riso se non fosse stato la vittima dello scherzo.

Annusando la carne vicino a lui, Kevin prese un piccolo morso dell’hamburger di Sam. Con onestà, Kevin ribatté, “Seriamente. Sei sorprendentemente bravo.”  
“Bé, grazie, Kevin.”

“Com’è possibile?” Castiel fissava il suo hamburger succulento. “Non credevo che potessero essere migliori.”

Dean quasi si sciolse giù dalla sedia per nascondersi sotto il tavolo. Si agitò timidamente, non sicuro di cosa fare con le mani e annaspando parole di modestia. Kevin e Sam non riuscivano a decidere chi tra Cas e Dean fosse il più spassoso dei due.

 

Quando scese la notte, Dean si avviò alla sua stanza, inconsapevole della coda che aveva dietro di lui. Solo quando aprì la porta fu sorpreso dalla presenza di Cas di fianco a lui. “Accidenti!” Inspirò Dean. “Come riesci a farlo? Sei umano!”

“Fare cosa?” Chiese Castiel, stringendo il Kama Sutra e i disegni sconci sotto il braccio.

“Um…” Dean chiuse la porta della sua stanza, percependo le intenzioni di Castiel. “Cas, non puoi stare qui stanotte.”

Castiel assunse un’espressione confusa. Perché? Dean sentì la domanda senza che ci fosse bisogno di pronunciarla.

“Sei un uomo adulto. Io sono un uomo adulto. Gli uomini adulti non fanno pigiama party ogni notte. Hai bisogno di una stanza tua. Te ne ho sistemata una, prima, dall’altro lato del corridoio.”

Dean indirizzò Castiel verso la porta nel suo campo visivo. Si era assicurato di scegliere una stanza vicina. Con prontezza, vi ci trascinò Castiel e accese la luce. Era una bella stanza con una luce calda e gli stessi doppi sigilli che aveva la sua camera da letto.

“Non capisco. Tu e Sam condividevate sempre le stanze di motel,” discusse Cas.

“Quello è diverso. Sammy ed io siamo fratelli.”

“Ma sei stato tu a dire che siamo fratelli.”

Dean alzò le mano in segno di esasperazione. “Lo siamo, ma ascolta. Sammy ha la sua stanza adesso e sono anni che io e Sammy non dormiamo nello stesso letto.”

“Allora perché noi lo abbiamo fatto?” Cas si strinse al petto il libro, pensando che Dean stesse rendendo poco chiara una situazione semplice. Il Winchester più anziano non trovò una buona risposta a quella domanda.

“Non possiamo più e basta,” Dean deglutì, gli occhi abbassati verso il libro nelle mani di Cas. “Hai bisogno di privacy. La privacy è una di quelle cose da umani a cui avrai bisogno di abituarti. Se vorrai mai provare quelle cose che Kevin ti ha insegnato, dovrai essere solo o con –”

Qualcun altro. Dean non riusciva a dirlo, ma per fortuna, Castiel parlò mentre lui fece una pausa.

“Oh, non ho intenzione di usare questa conoscenza. La tengo come un cimelio, niente di più.”

Cupamente, Dean replicò, “Vorrai usare quella conoscenza un giorno.”

“Continuate tutti a dirlo.” Castiel si sentì distrutto pensando all’ultima cosa che ricordava aver sentito in Paradiso. “Anche Metatron. Ti ho raccontato di come sia stata rimossa la mia grazia, ma non ti ho detto cosa mi disse dopo. Disse che avrei potuto trovare una moglie e avere dei figli cosicché una volta morto avrei potuto raccontagli la storia della mia vita mortale. Vuole collezionare la mia vita così come colleziona libri.”

Dean si accese di furia. Più veniva a conoscenza di ciò che Metatron aveva fatto e detto, più voleva arrostirlo vivo su un fuoco e cuocere le sue ali al barbecue personalmente. Non gli era bastato tagliare la bellissima gola di Cas. Doveva anche prenderlo in giro. L’espressione abbattuta di Castiel fece esplodere Dean.

“Tu fa l’opposto di quello che dice quell’idiota!” Dean ringhiò senza riflettere. Poi, Dean si poggiò le mani sui fianchi e cercò di darsi una calmata. Non era compito suo dire a Cas cosa dovesse fare, così come non lo era di Metatron. “A meno che non sia ciò che vuoi… una moglie e dei figli.”

“No. Non ho mai voluto una moglie e dei figli. In ogni caso, non merito della progenie, e non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare che qualcuno mi desideri per quello che sono davvero.”

“Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, Cas, sono tutte stronzate.” Dean si agitò, trovando quasi impossibile ribattere alle parole di Cas senza rivelare troppo di se stesso. L’idea che Cas pensasse di non poter essere amato o che i suoi bambini sarebbero stati malvagi perché Cas pensava così male di stesso scosse tutte le emozioni di Dean. “I tuoi bambini sarebbero preziose piccole pesti, proprio come te… probabilmente farebbero sempre tutto male, ma amabili comunque. Un sacco di persone ti desiderano per quello che sei, e dovrebbero, dannazione! Tu sei fantastico.”

“Quali persone?” Chiese Castiel, incredulo.

“Persone, Cas!” Dean borbottò. Con ansia, disse il primo nome che gli veniva in mente che non fosse il suo e presto si sentì sporco per averlo pronunciato. “Meg! Gente come Meg, suppongo. Sembrava avere una cotta per te. Almeno, l’aveva. L’avrebbe se fosse ancora viva.”

“Meg è morta?” Urlò Castiel con orrore.

Oh… merda.

Dean trascorse i lunghi minuti successivi nella stanza di Castiel a descrivere il modo in cui Meg aveva dato la propria vita per aiutarli a fuggire. Dean aveva potuto odiare Meg e non gli sarebbe mai piaciuta, ma le donava il proprio rispetto quando era dovuto. Le era importato in modo genuino di Cas e aveva dato una mano a tutti loro più di una volta. Castiel non credeva che fosse possibile detestare Crowley ancora di più, ma lo fece.

“Ha fatto un sacco di – un sacco di male, ma almeno alla fine è morta cercando farla a Crowley.” A insaputa di Dean, la sua ultima richiesta era stata di salvare Castiel. Cinse un braccio attorno a Cas. “Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto scoprirlo in questo modo.”

Per le parole di Dean, l’unica persona che avrebbe mai potuto desiderarlo era sia un demone che morta. Suonava corretto per Cas. Cas non pianse. Sperava solo che lei fosse in un posto senza sofferenza. Dean avvicinò più strettamente Cas al suo corpo, quasi schiacciandolo. “Mi dispiace.”

…se io trovassi qualcuno a cui tenere, non lascerei andare quella persona.

Castiel non aveva praticamente nulla e i Winchester al suo fianco erano senza dubbio la cosa più importante che potesse mai avere. L’angelo caduto si strinse Dean vicino, non intenzionato a lasciarlo andare. Se Dean lo avesse mai lasciato come Meg aveva fatto, non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Sapendo che non sarebbe stato più in grado di riportarlo indietro, pianse una sola lacrima. Prima che Dean potesse vedere la sua lacrima, Castiel si asciugò la guancia sulla sua maglietta.

Aw, cazzo, Winchester. Cosa hai fatto? Dean lanciò un’occhiata al soffitto e una al letto su cui Cas aveva abbandonato gli insegnamenti di Kevin. Lasciò che le sue mani strofinassero la schiena di Cas. Infine, sussurrò, “Vieni a stare con me.”

“Ma… Che ne è di ciò che hai detto?”

“Va bene. Tutto ciò che ho detto è vero, ma ah,” Dean sospirò, inventando una scusa il più velocemente possibile. “Mi sono dimenticato della Regola del Cuscino.”

“Cos’è?”

“E’ una cosa umana. Scegli un cuscino e usi lo stesso cuscino per un’intera settimana,” spiegò Dean. “Hai usato il mio cuscino così adesso devi stare nel mio letto perché quel cuscino appartiene al mio letto. Cuscini e letti vanno insieme, naturalmente.”

Dean si spinse all’indietro per controllare che Cas si fosse bevuto la sua storia. La confusione era palese sul suo viso, “Non posso semplicemente usare questo qui –”

“E’ uno spreco, Cas! I cuscini non crescono sugli alberi. C’è comunque un sacco di spazio nel mio letto.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Vieni a letto con me e basta. Se lo vuoi ancora, comunque…”

Presto, Castiel era ritornato sullo stesso punto del letto di Dean, poggiando la testa sull’unico cuscino di Dean. Diversamente dalla notte prima, Dean disfece le coperte per prepararsi a raggiunger Castiel sotto di esse. Calciò via i jeans e gettò via la seconda maglietta per stare più comodo. Osservando Dean, Cas fece lo stesso perché pensava fosse l’usanza umana appropriata. Dietro la porta chiusa, non appena Dean spense le luci e si sdraiò, Castiel si aggrappò al suo corpo.

“E-Ehi!”

Sentendo la gamba nuda muoversi contro la sua, Dean trasse un respiro eccitato. Dean dibatté se buttare fuori Cas, ma non lo fece. Dean non era sicuro di cosa ciò significasse. Aveva l’intenso desiderio di baciare Cas fino allo svenimento, ma aveva paura che avrebbe approfittato del suo caro amico. 

“Grazie, Dean.”

“Sì, nessun problema.”

Il braccio di Cas scivolò lungo il suo petto, dandogli i brividi. Era terrorizzato di ripetere il tipo di suoni che Cas aveva fatto a cena. Poi, Cas fece qualcosa di estremamente strano che scosse via Dean dalle sue fantasie sessuali.

“Mi hai appena annusato?” Chiese Dean, “Mi hai appena annusato!”

“Sì.”

“Che diavolo, Cas?!”

“E’ inappropriato?” Cas non aspettò una risposta. “Sono i miei sensi, Dean. Sono tutti sballati. Odoravi in modo diverso prima. Più forte, in modo positivo. Adesso quell’odore si è affievolito. Non importa quanto ci provi, non riesco a sentirlo.”

“Bè, meno male! È il mio odore! Non dovresti annusarlo!”

“Il mio senso dell’olfatto è stato danneggiato. Così la mia vista,” si lamentò Cas. “E anche il mio udito. Ero capace di sentire così bene.”

“Oh.” Dean deglutì. “Superman ha perso i superpoteri. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Sei un sano essere umano.”

“Non tutti. Le mie capacità di gustare e sentire emozioni sono state amplificate.”

“Davvero,” affermò Dean. Aveva notato l’ossessione di Castiel con cibo e bevande. Cas si strofinò contro di lui, come un gatto, e un respiro tremante fuoriuscì dalle labbra di Dean. Castiel era interamente troppo affascinato dal corpo di Dean mentre la sua mano gli accarezzava lentamente il petto per sentire il battito del suo cuore. “Sì, quello è il mio petto. Che stai facendo?”

Castiel sapeva esattamente cosa volesse, ma non credeva di doverlo dire. Se doveva praticare le lezioni di Kevin con qualcuno, voleva farlo con Dean. “Ti dà fastidio?”

“Sento molti tipi di fastidi, al momento,” rispose Dean, eccitato. Nel buio, Castiel si sollevò sulle braccia per osservare Dean. Quando lo fece, Dean lasciò che la sua mano compisse un lento percorso lungo la sua schiena in un movimento rassicurante che aprì le labbra di Cas per il desiderio. La vita è breve, pensò Cas. Cas era terrorizzato, ma audace mentre prendeva tra le mani il viso di Dean e si chinava a baciare le sue labbra piene e in attesa.


	3. Lezioni con Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo che Dean e Cas trascorrono la notte insieme, Sam insegna a Castiel una cosa o due sulla tecnologia moderna.

Castiel baciò Dean dolcemente, delicatamente, angelicamente. Non c’era altro modo in cui Dean avrebbe immaginato un bacio da Castiel. Il tocco delle loro labbra, così tenero, fece sì che il mondo di Dean si fermasse completamente. Il cuore del Winchester batteva forte nel suo petto mentre incontrava lo sguardo determinato e affettuoso di Castiel. Dean si stava beando di quel primo bacio quando Castiel improvvisamente lo baciò una seconda volta, forte ed urgente, rubandogli il fiato. Non sapeva di star desiderando un bacio così violentemente sensuale da Castiel fino a quando non stava venendo sopraffatto da esso. Dean gemette e ricambiò la ferocia del bacio di Castiel.

Castiel non lottò quando Dean gli afferrò il sedere e lo spinse fermamente sul suo corpo. Dalla sua posizione, Cas istintivamente strofinò insieme i loro corpi, godendo del calore della loro frizione e del modo in cui Dean ansimava e tremava. Sfregandosi contro Dean, il corpo da poco umano di Castiel divenne affetto da un sovraccarico sensoriale. Assaporò la bocca di Dean gemendo e scoprì che un tocco, o persino una dozzina, non potevano mai essere abbastanza.

Senza le sue ali e il potere celeste che Dean poteva percepire ma mai vedere, Cas continuava ad essere per Dean grandioso quanto il cosmo. Era simultaneamente la notte e il giorno, con baci impetuosi e violenti e carezze che bilanciavano la sua dolcezza interiore che era gentile quanto il vuoto. Qualunque cosa fosse o non fosse, Dean lo adorava con tutto il cuore. Nella sua mente, lo scenario che si schiudeva davanti a lui era troppo bello per essere vero. Improvvisamente, Dean separò le loro bocche per pronunciare una domanda allarmante, “Non sei posseduto, non è vero?”

Castiel ebbe appena il tempo di processare la domanda di Dean e di offendersi prima che un spruzzo d’acqua si scontrasse contro il suo viso. Acqua benedetta, procurata velocemente da qualche boccetta nascosta, gocciolò giù dal viso di Cas, accumulandosi attorno alle sue labbra. Si sedette, ancora a cavalcioni di Dean, ma i suoi occhi si erano chiusi e indossava un’espressione di rabbia silenziosa.

“Oh, bene.” Dean sospirò con sollievo.

Una voce scocciata disse in replica, “Pensavi che fossi posseduto?”

“N-No! Certo che no!” L’acqua santa sul viso di Castiel si permetteva di dissentire. “No, Cas. Eri solo così sexy –”

“Che hai pensato fossi un demone?!” Cas finì per lui, furioso.

“Non arrabbiarti. Mi dispiace,” sussurrò Dean e baciò il palmo di Castiel, il suo polso, e su lungo il suo braccio chiedendo scusa. Possedere l’adesso umano Castiel per sedurlo era la prima cosa che Dean pensava un demone potesse fare perché Castiel era uno dei suoi più grandi punti deboli. Che Cas, in qualsiasi stato d’essere, potesse addirittura volerlo sembrava irreale. “Mi dispiace. È solo che tu, che vuoi me…”

“Correzione. Volevo te. Al passato,” Cas fremette di rabbia.

“Cas, per favore.” Le mani di Dean strisciarono attorno al torso di Castiel, spingendo in alto la maglietta per permettere alla sua bocca di accedere al suo petto. Dean gli massaggiò la schiena e i fianchi, per placare la seccatura di Castiel. Spingendo verso l’alto, Dean sentì la solida erezione di Castiel attraverso il tessuto bagnato dei suoi boxer. Con il volto parzialmente oscurato dalla maglietta che aveva permesso a Cas di avere in prestito, Dean respirò contro i muscoli del petto di Cas, “Al presente.”

Respingere Dean era quasi impossibile. L’ex angelo permise all’uomo sotto di lui di toglierli gentilmente la maglietta e poi si affrettò ad avvolgere le sue braccia attorno a Dean. Dean baciò via con diligenza quell’acqua santa che non era stata asciugata dalla maglietta. Cas si sentiva così incredibilmente bene nel loro abbraccio che implorò in tono sommesso, “Per favore, toccami.”

_Sto sognando._

Se Cas non era posseduto, Dean pensò di stare sognando. Baciò e succhiò la gola di Castiel, e massaggiò la solida lunghezza di Cas sperimentalmente attraverso i boxer, godendo del modo in cui Cas reagiva con sensibilità. Quando il suo palmo si avvolse finalmente attorno al caldo membro di Castiel e il suo pollice vorticò gentilmente attorno alla punta bagnata, Cas urlò, “Dean.”

“Sì?”

Castiel era troppo timido per implorare di più o formulare qualsiasi cosa così, invece, Cas lo baciò con passione. Spinto rapidamente sul letto, Cas emise un piccolo, avido suono di meraviglia quando Dean iniziò a sfregare insieme le loro erezioni. Questo era qualcosa che Cas non aveva imparato. La maggior parte di ciò che gli era stato insegnato coinvolgeva un uomo e una donna, ma era felice di venir sorpreso. Era bello e giusto avere Dean su di lui che stimolava allo stesso tempo i loro uccelli. Facendo scivolare insieme i loro corpi in un ritmo sensuale, Dean stuzzicò la bocca di Cas con la lingua. Castiel rispose leccando timidamente a sua volta, preludio alla fusione appassionata delle loro bocche. L’uomo dai capelli scuri si aggrappò alla schiena di Dean, riempiendo la stanza con gemiti attutiti, e vennero insieme, sporcando il petto sudato ed esposto di Castiel. Infine, Dean si staccò dalle labbra di Castiel con un basso gemito.

Dean stava tremando dalla felicità, incapace di esprimere le sue forti emozioni. Incontrò lo sguardo azzurro di Castiel con chiara adorazione. Poi, i suoi occhi guizzarono verso il basso, e arrossì alla vista del torso nudo di Castiel, umido dal mischiarsi del loro seme. “Cazzo,” mormorò sbigottito.

“Credo che quella sia anche la mia opinione.” Castiel sbatté gli occhi verso il soffitto.

Dean sfoggiava un sorriso malizioso, decidendo di non pulire il petto di Castiel. Alla fine, spinse l’uomo appiccicoso verso la testiera del letto e lo sistemò in modo confortevole sull’unico cuscino. Cas brillava di gioia serena, ma preferiva il petto di Dean al cuscino così si mosse per appoggiarsi contro di lui, felice. Dean passò le dita lungo la pelle di Cas, meravigliandosi del modo in cui l’angelo caduto rispondeva ai suoi tocchi. La prima volta in cui aveva incontrato Castiel, lo aveva pugnalato al petto e l’angelo non aveva fatto una piega. Adesso, Castiel stava praticamente facendo le fusa in risposta alla sue carezze delicate e leggere come una piuma. Gli occhi di Castiel si chiusero e si addormentò con l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra. Quando fu sicuro che Castiel fosse profondamente addormentato, Dean confessò con voce quasi più delicata di un sospiro. “Ti amo.”

Castiel non si mosse quando Dean piazzò un bacio tenero e solitario sul suo sopracciglio.

 

Cas si svegliò sentendo delle labbra sulla sua spalla. Si ritrovò appoggiato contro il corpo di Dean, condividendo con lui il cuscino. Il braccio di Dean era avvolto attorno alla sua vita, stringendolo vicino. Non era certo da quanto Dean fosse sveglio, intento ad adorarlo in silenzio. Dean allontanò la bocca quando capì che Cas era sveglio. “Giorno,” disse alla schiena di Castiel. “Stavo solo – er, lo sai…”

Non ti stavo molestando nel sonno. Non ti stavo molestando nel sonno.

Castiel si voltò per guardare Dean con uno sguardo blu e commosso. “Buongiorno, Dean.”

Preoccupato di essere troppo appiccicoso, Dean si allontanò lentamente, ma Castiel lo strinse vicino. “Non farlo.”

Quelle due parole diedero inizio a una lunga sessione di baci e carezze che sembrava improbabile dovesse avere mai fine. Erano un groviglio caldo e felice di labbra e arti. Alla fine, Dean mormorò, “Cas, devo farmi una doccia.”

L’angelo caduto si fermò brevemente. Si chiese come facessero gli umani a smettere di baciarsi una volta iniziato. Non credeva che nulla potesse mai dargli sensazioni migliori di Dean e preferiva averlo vicino. “Mi piacerebbe venire con te,” disse Castiel, “A meno che non ci sia qualche regola umana che proibisce –”  
Dean schiacciò la sua bocca contro quella di Castiel e quasi trasportò Cas nella doccia. Stavano facendo multi-tasking, spiegò Dean. Il multi-tasking era un’abilità molto stimata tra gli umani, e fare la doccia insieme significava risparmiare acqua, che era un bene per l’ambiente, spiegò Dean.

Il suggerimento di Dean che tutti nel bunker dovessero tenere d’occhio Castiel da vicino si ritorse contro Dean quella mattina quando Sam si avvicinò alla porta della sua stanza. Bussò una volta, preoccupato. Quando Sam non sentì una risposta, bussò velocemente una seconda volta. “Dean! Sei sveglio? Ehi, non riesco a trovare Cas,” spiegò Sam. “Apri!”

Silenzio.

“Sto entrando,” avvertì Sam. “Dean, sarà meglio che tu sia vestito.”

Sam aprì la porta e fu sorpreso dal disordine davanti a lui. Dean non era da nessuna parte, ma adesso Sam era sicuro di dove fosse stato Castiel. Due paia di boxer erano stati sparsi in giro con incauto abbandono insieme ai vestiti che Castiel aveva indossato il giorno prima. Non serviva Sherlock Holmes per capire cosa fosse successo quella notte.

“Oh. Oh,” inspirò Sam. C’erano due bicchieri sul comodino, le lenzuola del letto di Dean erano un disastro, e i pantaloni di Castiel erano stati buttati su una sedia nell’angolo assieme alla sua cravatta piegata ordinatamente su di essi. Anche l’aria nella stanza aveva un odore erotico. Per quanto concerneva Sam, avrebbe potuto esserci a quel punto una grossa insegna luminosa al neon nel centro della stanza di Dean che dichiarava: “Ho scopato Castiel.”

Sam si agitò sulla porta. Gli servì qualche secondo per processare ciò che sapeva fosse la verità e che aveva sempre saputo. Tutte le cose che Dean aveva sempre rifiutato di discutere con lui avevano molto più senso adesso. Tutti gli sguardi intensi, tutte le preghiere, e tutto l’attaccamento che Dean aveva per Cas indicavano che questo scenario aveva sempre avuto una grossa probabilità di divenire reale.

Sam riusciva a sentire il rumore della doccia mentre entrava nella stanza del fratello senza guardare attraverso la porta aperta del bagno. Era sicuro di sapere cosa avrebbe visto, se si fosse girato, ma non voleva vederlo, voleva sentirlo dalle labbra di suo fratello. “Ehi, Dean!”

Questa volta quando Sam lo chiamò, Dean lo sentì. Sobbalzò nella doccia e premette Castiel nell’angolo come se fosse stato possibile nasconderlo nel cubicolo di vetro. Si portò un dito alle labbra per avvertire Cas di non parlare. “Sì, Sammy?” Urlò a Sam. “Cosa c’è?”

“Hai visto Cas?” Chiese Sam, fingendosi ignaro. Prima che Castiel potesse replicare, si ritrovò la mano di Dean sulla bocca.

“No.” Replicò Dean. “Perché?”

“Non era nella sua stanza. Non lo trovo da nessuna parte!” Urlò Sam. “Sembra che non abbia nemmeno dormito nel suo letto.”

Dean entrò nel panico. Notando l’irritazione lampeggiare sul volto di Cas, Dean rimosse la mano dalla sua bocca e lo baciò velocemente. “E’ strano. Sono sicuro che stia bene, Sammy! Ti aiuterò a cercarlo non appena sarò vestito!”

“Fai sul serio?” Borbottò Sam a bassa voce, non sentito da Dean. Si sentiva insultato, e aveva la mezza intenzione di fiondarsi nel bagno in quell’istante. “Ok,” urlò Sam al fratello. “Ci vediamo nella stanza principale!”

Sam se ne andò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e Cas maledisse silenziosamente la sua incapacità di sparire.

Se Castiel avesse amato di meno Dean, si sarebbe potuto sentire furiosamente offeso dopo il modo in cui Dean aveva mentito a suo fratello. Ma, non appena Sam se ne andò, Dean mostrò a Castiel che la sua lingua non era solo brava a mentire. La sua esperienza con Dean nella doccia superava anche il piacere della notte. Dean forniva a Cas scuse e falsità, ma lo toccava con passione e adorazione sufficienti a sciogliere i suoi risentimenti. Quando Castiel apparve nella stanza principale, indossando una delle vecchie magliette di Dean con il logo degli AC/DC e gli stessi jeans che Sam aveva visto sparsi sul pavimento di suo fratello, si sedette accanto a Sam, dimenticandosi completamente che Sam li aveva quasi sorpresi prima. “Buongiorno, Sam.”

Dean entrò, portando due tazze di caffè. “Hai trovato Cas, ah?”

Esterrefatto, Sam prese la tazza che gli veniva offerta. Cas fece del suo meglio per non prostrarsi ai piedi del Winchester più vecchio in reverenza mentre accettava la sua tazza. Castiel pensava che Dean fosse la perfezione, difetti e tutto. “Sto per preparare i waffles.” Dean sorrise. “Ho trovato una vecchia piastra in cucina. Va bene?”

Non sentendo alcuna protesta, Dean si avviò in cucina, lasciando Sam e Castiel da soli insieme. Castiel manifestava apertamente i propri sentimenti. Con un’espressione infatuata in volto, Cas seguì Dean che usciva dalla stanza con uno sguardo sognante. Era così focalizzato sul pensare a Dean che perse la presa sulla tazza che aveva tra le mani. La tazza era a pelo dal rovesciare la calda bevanda sul pavimento quando rapidamente Sam la raddrizzò. “Whoa! Cas, sta attento!”

L’angelo caduto ansimò. “Oh, grazie.”

Sam avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Castiel di quello che veniva sfacciatamente ostentato in cosiddetta segretezza. Iniziò ad interrogare Cas nella maniera più indiretta possibile. “Non ti piace la tua stanza?”

“E’ una bella stanza,” rispose Cas, sorseggiando il suo caffè con un sospiro causato da Dean. Anche quando Dean non era nella stanza, Cas fantasticava su ciò che aveva detto e fatto. Stava pensando alle sue guance bagnate e piene di lentiggini e alla sua forti dita sui suoi fianchi. Cas non aveva mai visto Dean in una posizione simile, inginocchiato di sua volontà davanti a lui, e non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa.

“Hai avuto problemi a dormire?” Chiese Sam. “Sono passato dalla tua stanza questa mattina e sembrava come se tu non ci avessi dormito per niente.”

“Ho dormito,” disse Castiel, fornendo una risposta evasiva ed insoddisfacente. Focalizzando finalmente la sua attenzione su Sam, Cas scorse dell’afflizione sul suo volto e ritenne a torto che i suoi mali fossero completamente di tipo fisico, piuttosto che attribuiti all’inganno che lo circondava. “Non preoccuparti per me. Mi sto adattando bene al mio corpo umano – come meglio posso. Riposo quando è necessario. E tu? Stai bene? Come ti senti oggi?”

“Non sono in forma al cento per cento, ma continuo a migliorare di giorno in giorno.”

“Hai preso la medicina che tuo fratello ha comprato per te?”

“Sì…” Sam si abbatté. Non poteva più girare intorno all’argomento. “Sono più turbato da qualcos’altro.”

“Da cosa?” Castiel si piegò in avanti con una tale sincera preoccupazione sul volto che Sam pensò di capire perché Dean molto probabilmente preferisse la sua compagnia e si fidasse di più di lui. Cas risultava così amabile senza sforzo.

Sam si asciugò il naso e purtroppo disse la verità a Cas. “Da Dean.”

“Tuo fratello? Perché?”

“So che ha detto che nulla verrà mai prima di me, e gli credo,” disse Sam, gli occhi un po’ lucidi. “E’ tutta la famiglia che mi rimane. Ma… ancora non si fida di me. So che mi sta mentendo. Spudoratamente.”

“Tuo fratello si fida di te,” Cas lo rassicurò.

“Forse. Forse no. Non sembra che lo faccia sempre. Non per tutto.”

“A cosa ti riferisci?” Castiel aveva una buona teoria, ma una parte di lui credeva che Sam stesse parlando di qualcos’altro. Se era qualcos’altro, Cas sarebbe stato in grado di aiutare.

“A tutte le cose che non ti è permesso dirmi.” Sam fissò Cas dritto negli occhi. Sam tirava su col naso perché era malato, ma era anche chiaramente sopraffatto dalle emozioni. Sam voleva vivere e voleva sentirsi parte della vita di altre persone, specialmente di quella di Dean. Sam si sentiva così escluso da entrambi da essere quasi debilitante. Castiel sapeva di dover mentire e odiava farlo perché mentire a Sam era come dare calci ad un cucciolo. Mentire a Sam quando era malato era anche peggio. Cas era arrabbiato perché Dean lo aveva messo in questa situazione. Era arrabbiato perché nascondere delle informazioni era accettabile fino a quando era Dean a farlo. Cas e Sam erano stati entrambi bersagli della rabbia di Dean quando erano stati loro a tenere nascoste a Dean delle cose, ma adesso stavano seduti fianco a fianco a navigare attorno all’ipocrisia di Dean. Castiel evitò di essere onesto, ma disse la cosa meno falsa che poteva.

“Forse è imbarazzato da ciò che desidera nascondere.”

Quando Cas gli rispose, Sam si sentì ferito al posto di Castiel. Non aveva mai pensato alle cose in quella luce, dalla prospettiva di Cas. Sam aveva solo pensato che Cas e Dean avessero un’amicizia e una relazione per le quali non aveva abbastanza privilegi da poterle conoscere, men che men parteciparvi. Adesso, vedeva negli occhi di Castiel quanto feriva l’ex-angelo essere una fonte di diniego costante da parte di Dean. Cas non sapeva quanto Dean lo amasse. Poteva non sapere esattamente perché era ferito, ma era turbato ad un tale livello da essere visibile per Sam.

“Dean non ama nessuno più di quanto ami te. Nessuno,” disse Castiel dopo un attimo di silenzio. Le sue parole non avevano traccia di giudizio e gelosia. “Non credo che tu abbia nulla di cui preoccuparti.”

“Non ho bisogno che lui ami me più di tutti… Voglio solo che lui si confidi di nuovo con me. Come era solito fare. Siamo fratelli. Dovremmo parlare di tutto.”

“Allora forse dovresti dirglielo,” suggerì Castiel. Cambiò argomento. “Dov’è il profeta?”

Sam annuì. “Oh, è sceso per fare il caffè, ma poi è ritornato dritto nella sua stanza. Sembra che si sia rimboccato le maniche per quella traduzione.”

“Maniche?” Chiese Cas. “Se ha caldo non può togliere la giacca?”

“No, Cas.” Sam sorrise debolmente. “Significa che si sta impegnando. E’ un modo di dire.”

“Oh. Naturalmente.” Cas fece uno dei suoi strani sorrisi imbarazzati.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?” Chiese improvvisamente Sam.

“Tutto quello che vuoi.”

“Su ciò che ho fatto. Pensi che abbia fatto la cosa giusta?” Sam incontrò lo sguardo di Castiel. Si sentiva in colpa e insicuro. “A non chiudere i cancelli, voglio dire. So che Kevin pensa ancora che avrei dovuto farlo, anche se non lo ammetterà più. Dean non fa che dirmi il contrario. Ma, tu – bé – tu puoi fare pendere la bilancia da una parte.”

Cas credeva che Sam avesse inventato una collezione di sorrisi malinconici, e che ne avesse selezionato uno particolarmente straziante dal suo arsenale per sorridergli adesso. Osservando il Winchester spezzato, Cas voleva dire a Sam esattamente quello che avrebbe voluto sentire. “Sono onorato che tu voglia la mia opinione,” disse Cas, “Ma non lo so. Sono inaffidabile quando si tratta di giudicare al meglio.”

Sam si arrese. Tutto ciò che aveva nel cuore gli diceva che aveva deluso il mondo anche se non aveva deluso suo fratello.

“Ma,” elaborò Cas. “Credo che se una persona ha salvato il mondo già una volta, forse quello è abbastanza.”

Sam si tirò su, speranzoso.

“Hai tenuto insieme il mondo, Sam,” disse Cas con una sincerità che Sam sentì fino alle ossa. “A paragone, io l’ho solo fatto cadere in rovina.”

“No, Cas – ”

“Sì.” Cas era irremovibile. Non aveva dubbi che Sam, nella sua breve vita, avesse fatto più bene per il pianeta di quanto lui ne avesse fatto in un’eternità. “Forse, se c’è un angelo che aspira ad essere più simile a te, anche se è un angelo – un ex angelo – difettoso quanto me… sei sulla strada giusta.”

Sam quasi si mise a piangere nella tazza di caffè.

Castiel sperava che la sua risposta fosse buona abbastanza. Non aveva nient’altro da aggiungere così lanciò un’occhiata al portatile davanti al suo amico. Sam aveva aperto la sua email nell’istante in cui Castiel lo aveva raggiunto e aveva chiuso tutte le finestre della sua ricerca per evitare che Cas vedesse qualsiasi notizia sugli angeli caduti. Le notizie non erano buone e Sam si stava attenendo al loro accordo di tenere Cas all’oscuro. Il computer attirò l’interesse di Cas e sembrava (come) una buona distrazione dal pesante argomento dei loro errori passati.

“Cos’è quello?” Castiel indicò lo schermo del pc.

Sam si raddrizzò sulla sedia e si passò una mano sul viso. “Cosa, questo? E’ il mio portatile, Cas.”

“No.” Cas indicò il quadrato al centro dello schermo. “Quella scatola bianca. Qual è il suo scopo?”

“Quella è la mia email.” Vedendo che Cas era ancora confuso, Sam elaborò, felice di assistere Castiel nell’imparare qualcosa di nuovo. “Sai come funzionano gli SMS? È piuttosto simile. La gente comunica l’una con l’altra usando le email. È come la posta cartacea… ma elettronica, molto meglio. È istantanea. In verità, la ‘e’ in ‘email’ sta per ‘elettronica’. È quello che significa. ‘Posta elettronica’.

“Tu mandi email al profeta,” dichiarò Castiel, leggendo il nome ‘Kevin Tran’ nella posta in arrivo di Sam. Sam fece un sorrisetto al modo reverente con cui Castiel amava chiamare Kevin ‘il profeta’.

“Sì, tutto il tempo. Certe volte è il modo più facile per raggiungerlo.”

“Oh.” Castiel si raddrizzò sulla sedia e osservò da più da vicino la macchina. Sulla parte inferiore dello schermo c’erano diverse icone che attirarono la sua attenzione. Sapeva che una conservava la conoscenza delle attività umane. “Tu fai ricerche attraverso il portatile. Per favore, permettimi di fare ricerche con esso.”

“Ahhh…” Gli occhi di Sam guizzarono via e decise che se avesse temporeggiato abbastanza a lungo, forse avrebbe potuto distrarre Castiel dal fare davvero delle ricerche sull’argomento che sapeva avrebbe solo turbato Cas. “Ok. Ma, prima permettimi di farti un tutorial. È una buona cosa per te conoscere questo tipo di cose. Sai, le basi delle cose umane.”

Castiel si sorbì una prolissa lezione sulla meccanica del portatile e su Internet con troppe informazioni fornite sui motori di ricerca e i browser. Sam aprì il suo browser preferito per le ricerche generali e mostrò a Cas come cercare delle cose. Una buona parte di ciò che il giovane Winchester diceva non veniva recepito da Castiel.

“…ed è per questo che la gente dice ‘googlare’. In pratica significa ‘cercare’. Allora, adesso è il tuo turno.”

Sam piegò il portatile nella direzione di Cas e l’angelo caduto lo osservò con diffidente timore. Per lui le macchine da scrivere erano state qualcosa di incredibile e la macchina di fronte a lui faceva mangiare la polvere alle macchine da scrivere. “Voglio googlare gli angeli. Che parola dovrei inserire?”

“Perché non fai un giro di prova? Prima scrivi qualcosa che ti piace e ti mostrerò le basi. Poi arriveremo agli angeli.”

“Qualcosa che mi piace?” Castiel esitò. Sapeva dove fossero i Winchester così non poteva scrivere ‘i Winchester’. Castiel raggiunse la tastiera del portatile e lentamente batté la seguente parola:

G-A-T-T-I

“Ok. Adesso, premi ‘invio’. Soltanto gli anziani premono il tasto di ricerca.” Sam si stava trattenendo dal ridacchiare perché Castiel ci aveva impiegato circa trenta secondi per scrivere una parola di cinque lettere.

“Dov’è ‘invio’?” Castiel entrò in panico, non riuscendo a trovare il tasto. “Cos’è ‘invio’?”

“E’ questo qui.” Sam indicò il tasto senza far riferimento alla crisi esistenziale che Castiel sembrava stesse avendo nei riguardi di cosa significasse ‘invio’.

“Allora eccoti. Gatti a bizzeffe.” Per allora Sam stava sorridendo in modo sincero. “Il primo link è Wikipedia. Succede spesso. Gli articoli spuntano qui – ”

“Articoli sui gatti?”

“E siti sui gatti.” Sam osservò Cas, provando grande ilarità al pensiero di come stava per sbalordire Castiel. “Se clicchi questo tasto vedrai le immagini.”

“Puoi mostrarmi di nuovo come ‘cliccare’?”

Oh mio Dio. E’ un anziano. Mio fratello sta scopando un vecchio. Sam si prese un momento per ricomporsi. Non dava la colpa a Cas per non conoscere nessuna delle cose che stava imparando, ma era carino nondimeno. Una volta che le implicazioni che gli facevano pensare alla relazione tra Dean e Cas come ad una tra un teenager e un cinquantenne furono cacciate dalla sua mente, Sam cliccò per Castiel. Ci fu un distinto sospiro quando i gatti conquistarono lo schermo.

“Ce ne sono così… tanti.”

“Ehi, che state guardando?” Chiese Dean entrando nella stanza portando con sé due piatti di waffle innaffiati di sciroppo. “Non è porno, vero?”

Sam guardò verso il fratello il quale gli stava indirizzando un’espressione eloquente. Sam ricambiò lo sguardo e confermò silenziosamente che sapeva il suo compito fosse quello di tenere Cas lontano da certi argomenti. Quando Dean scoprì che i due uomini stavano osservando un mucchio di gatti, disse, “Oh.”

La missione Distrarre Castiel fu un successo. A mala pena guardò Dean quando il piatto di waffle gli fu piazzato davanti. “Ehi, non dimenticarti di mangiare,” Dean disse a Cas. “Vado a portare un piatto a Kevin.”

“Da dove sono venuti?” Chiese Castiel. “Chi sono i proprietari di tutti questi gatti?”

Dean sparì e Sam si riempì la bocca con i waffle spettacolari di Dean mentre continuava a scorrere verso il basso la pagina. Quando raggiunsero un gatto in particolare, Sam si fermò e scoppiò a ridere. Ci cliccò sopra e continuò a ridere.

Castiel non capiva la battuta. “Perché il gatto dice, ‘I Can Has Cheezburger’?”

Sam si piegò dal ridere, faticando a respirare. “Non lo so. Non so come spiegarlo.”

“E’ una battuta. Non capisco. I felini non mangiano cheeseburger.” Improvvisamente, gli occhi di Castiel si spalancarono ed esclamò, “Vero?”

Sam si strozzò col waffle e tossì per l’ilarità. “No. Non li mangiano. Ah, è una cosa di Internet. Non so come spiegarla. E’ solo che Internet ama i gatti.”

Castiel socchiuse gli occhi, incerto se sentirsi a proprio agio nell’avere cose in comune con entità amorfe, ma poi realizzò di essere lui stesso un’entità amorfa. Io sono l’Internet.

“Mi piace l’Internet,” decise Cas. Parlava come se l’Internet fosse un essere senziente.

“E’ davvero fantastico,” commentò Sam. Si distrassero a causa di tanti altri gatti e Sam finì il suo waffle. “Ehi, Cas, torno subito. Vado a controllare Dean.”

“E gli angeli?”

“Sei un esperto adesso. Puoi guidare,” lo rassicurò Sam. Si alzò e sistemò il computer di fronte a Cas. “Cerca solo di non fargli cadere sopra dello sciroppo.”

Sam se ne andò. Guardando la sua colazione, Cas capì che la richiesta che gli era stata fatta sarebbe stata quasi impossibile da realizzare. Voleva rispettare la macchina meravigliosa di Sam, così stabilì che la mano destra sarebbe servita per mangiare e che avrebbe usato la sinistra per ‘Googlare’. Castiel non era ambidestro, quindi usare il mouse, cliccare, e digitare con la mano sinistra era per lui come arrancare nel buio con una benda sugli occhi. Nel tentativo di cercare gli angeli nel box di ricerca, in qualche modo riuscì a ridurre ad icona tutte le finestre. “No. No!” Si lamentò Castiel. “Tornate indietro!”

Ahimé, le finestre non tornarono. Invece, il cursore si trovava sopra ad un elemento etichettato come ‘Gli Anime di Dean.’ Castiel non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse una cartella, ma aveva sopra il nome di Dean così voleva scoprire cosa fosse quell’oggetto. Si guardò in giro alla ricerca di Dean o Sam, ma nessuno dei due era vicino. “Sam?” Chiamò Castiel. “Cosa sono gli anime?”

Dopo diversi tentativi di aprire la cartella, ci riuscì. ‘Cliccò’ e ‘inviò’ per aprire un file video. Oh, è un cartone. Castiel aveva già guardato dei cartoni in passato e gli erano piaciuti, ma non aveva idea del perché Dean li avesse. Ben presto, divenne apparente. “Cosa sta facendo quel tentacolo – ”

Il grido di disgusto di Castiel non fu ascoltato. L’angelo caduto implorò, “Sam!”

Toccò ogni bottone alla sua portata ma riuscì solo a mandare avanti veloce e ricaricare l’atroce anime porno.

“Cos’è quello?” Disse una voce alle sue spalle. Era Kevin. “Hentai? Perché stai guardando un hentai? Pensavo fossi un angelo.”

“Come faccio a fermarlo?” Castiel era a tanto così dal distruggere il portatile dal distruggere il portatile dalla frustrazione.

“Che succede?” Dean entrò di corsa nella stanza, l’espressione terrorizzata perché aveva sentito i gemiti e le urla famigliari dell’anime. Strappò il portatile dalle mani di Castiel prima che potesse fare a pezzi la macchina.

“Cos’era quello?” Castiel rabbrividì.

Dean era così agitato da non riuscire a rispondere. Digitò rapidamente, e creò nuove cartelle per nascondere il suo porno.

“Oh, Dean. C’era da aspettarselo.” Kevin aveva mangiato con gusto i waffle di Dean, ma ciò non significava che si sarebbe trattenuto da mostrare il suo disappunto verso di lui.

“Non giudicare il porno di un altro uomo!”

“Fetish per le asiatiche,” sibilò Kevin con forte disprezzo e Castiel percepì una zaffata di bourbon. Kevin stava giudicando Dean duramente.

Dean aprì la cartella ‘Documenti’ e creò le seguenti cartelle l’una nell’altra: Senza titolo >Niente>Nada>Non sono affari tuoi>La roba privata personale di Dean>Non per te>Non guardare>Non cliccare>NON CLICCARE>Cas no>MERDA CASTIEL NON CLICCARE>Anime.

“Cosa mi sono perso?” Sam era tornato dall’aiutare Dean a lavare i piatti.

“Cas ha trovato gli anime di Dean,” spiegò Kevin.

“Oh.” Sam diede una sbirciata al fratello, il quale sembrava stesse sudando e cercando di capire se ci fosse un modo per proteggere con una password le cartelle. “Capito.”

“Basta con il computer.” Dean chiuse frettolosamente il portatile e lo poggiò dal lato opposto del tavolo, lontano da Cas. Castiel sembrava essere ancora un po’ traumatizzato. Dean evitò il contatto visivo con tutti. “Ok, andiamo.”

All’unisono, gli altri uomini del bunker chiesero, “Dove?”

“Andiamo a farti un tatuaggio, Cas.”

L’angelo caduto in questione diventò tutto orecchie. Naturalmente Dean si stava riferendo al tatuaggio anti-possessione. Ad un certo punto, durante i loro momenti di passione, Dean aveva promesso a Castiel che per prima cosa l’indomani si sarebbe fatto il tatuaggio. Castiel pensò fosse un’idea eccellente, e non solo perché desiderava evitare l’acqua santa in viso durante i loro momenti intimi.

“Forte.” Kevin annuì in segno di approvazione, ma Dean lo bloccò.

“Non tu, Kevin.”

“Cosa? Perché?” Kevin balbettò per lo shock. “Lo vedi! Questa è la ragione per cui mi piace di più Sam!”

Dean fu sinceramente ferito dalle affermazioni di Kevin e lo guardò con un’aria abbattuta.

“Pfft. Nah, scherzavo, anche se sei cattivo.” Kevin sorrise, dondolandosi un po’ sui piedi. “Voglio bene ad entrambi, allo stesso modo, in una maniera stile Sindrome di Stoccolma.”

“Sei ubriaco?” Dean chiese in risposta.

Sfacciatamente, Kevin mentì, “No.”

“Kevin, forse è meglio che tu rimanga qui. Credo che quello che Dean stia cercando di dire è che è in un certo senso colpa nostra che tu sia stato rapito così tante volte. Il bunker è il posto più sicuro per chiunque. È il posto più sicuro per te,” ragionò Sam. “Sei prezioso quanto la tavoletta.”

“Sam, no.” Kevin sollevò la mano in un gesto del tipo Non Pensarci Nemmeno. Sam stava puntando contro di lui i suoi occhi da cucciolo e Kevin non ci sarebbe cascato. “Sto lavorando da – da molte ore. Forse da quando abbiamo mangiato quegli hamburger. È stato ieri?”

“Sembri incapace di stare correttamente in piedi,” osservò Castiel.

“Cas. Voglio essere lì per te. Per il tuo tatuaggio.” Kevin spiegò. “Ascoltate, ragazzi. Mi piace questa tavoletta. È scintillante. Sapete, il Paradiso è totalmente super-mega-fantastico.”

Sam e Dean rimasero a bocca aperta. “Super-mega-fantastico?”

“Sì, avete mai fissato un treno merci in arrivo nel cuore della notte?” Kevin chiese. “E’ esattamente in quel modo. Leggere questa tavoletta. Così, voglio soltanto non guardare la luce, per un’ora o due. E voglio esserci quando Cas avrà il suo tatuaggio.”

“Lo capisco,” replicò Dean, “Ma non puoi uscire in pubblico in quel modo. Se qualcuno dei Servizi Sociali ci vedesse, sarebbe finita. Chiederebbero perché abbiamo un ragazzino, ubriaco in pubblico.”

“Non sono un ragazzino!” Urlò Kevin. “Guarda, saprò fingere.”

Kevin si raddrizzò e il suo volto si fece inespressivo. Sam fece spallucce verso Dean, indicando che per lui andava bene portarsi dietro il profeta. “Posso proteggerlo, Dean,” sostenne Castiel. “Sono preparato.”

“Ho detto no, ed è no.”

Improvvisamente, Kevin guardò Dean a bocca aperta, stupito. “E’ un succhiotto quello?”

Dean fece per toccarsi il collo, ma si fermò quando capì che sarebbe solo sembrato più colpevole. Ma d’altronde, anche fermarsi lo faceva sembrare colpevole. Con espressione tesa, Dean rispose, “Stai avendo di nuovo le allucinazioni.”

“No, amico, quello è un succhiotto.”

“Cos’è un ‘succhiotto’?” Castiel si accigliò, muovendo gli occhi tra Dean e Sam. Si irrigidì, pensando che suonasse come il nome di un mostro invisibile.

Il profeta fu più che felice di ampliare la sua educazione. “Aw, lo sai, Cas. Quando due persone stanno pomiciando e si succhiano a vicenda-”

“Ok, va bene! Puoi venire!” Lo interruppe Dean a voce alta. “Ma terrai la bocca chiusa fino a quando non sarai più sbronzo.”

“Ok.” Si presero un minuto o due per prepararsi e non appena furono all’aperto, Kevin grugnì in stile vampiresco. “E’ così luminoso. Troppo luminoso!”

“Ho detto bocca chiusa!”

 

Sulla via per la cittadina, Kevin si sedette sul sedile anteriore perché, in parole sue, era il ‘fottuto Profeta’. Stava indossando un paio di occhiali da sole di Dean e dormicchiava. A Sam non dispiaceva stare sul sedile posteriore con Cas perché aveva altre cose da insegnargli. Aveva parlato a Dean riguardo a prendere un cellulare per Cas e non c’era momento migliore che un lungo viaggio in macchina per mostrare a Cas come usarlo. La cittadina in cui Dean aveva prenotato l’appuntamento per il tatuaggio di Castiel era a poco più di un’ora di macchina.

“E’ uno smart phone.” Sam sorrise e lo accese per Cas dopo averglielo configurato. “Quello è il pulsante di accensione, ok?”

Castiel si sentiva già sopraffare. Somigliava sospettosamente a un computer in miniatura, ma con a malapena qualche pulsante. “Cos’è uno smart phone? Non assomiglia al telefono che avevo prima. Perché non posso avere di nuovo quello?”

“Questo è migliore. Gli smart phone posso fare molte più cose di quelle che poteva fare il tuo vecchio telefono.”

“Il mio telefono precedente era un sempliciotto?”

Dean scoppiò a ridere. “Cas, prendi il dannato telefono.”

“E’ come un piccolo computer. E’ divertente, fidati di me, Cas. Ti piacerà una volta che ci avrai preso la mano.” Sam vide che Cas non si fidava ancora della tecnologia. “Se ti perdi, c’è un’app per le mappe che puoi usare per capire dove ti trovi. E poi, ha Internet.”

Questo catturò l’attenzione di Castiel che afferrò il telefono. Se il telefono aveva Internet, poteva Googlare i suoi fratelli. Qualunque cosa fosse un’ ‘app’, sembrava essere utile. Sam impartì a Cas la lezione migliore che potesse dargli, mostrandogli la rubrica e come usare alcune delle app più importanti. La lezione rese Sam nostalgico del modo in cui aveva mostrato a Dean come usare il suo telefono. Dean era stato testardo quanto Cas nell’adottare la nuova tecnologia. Dean aveva ritenuto che gli smart phone fossero pacchiani, costosi, e non necessari, ma adesso le app lo eccitavano.

“Ehi, Sammy. Hai poi preso quell’app sui mostri che aveva Charlie?”

“No, non ancora.”

Dannazione. Dean si accigliò. Era un tradizionalista nei riguardi di molte cose, ma moriva dalla voglia di giocare con l’app di Charlie. Lanciò un’occhiata a Kevin e fu felice di vederlo nel pieno di un sonnellino da ubriaco.

“Hai fatto menzione di una telefonata rapida.” Interruppe Cas. “Come faccio a mettere Dean come ‘uno’?”

“Chiamata rapida. E non puoi mettere Dean come ‘uno’.”

“Aw, sono commosso.” Sul sedile del guidatore, Dean arrossì.

“Perché no?” Chiese Castiel.

“Uno è la tua segreteria. È così in tutti i telefoni, ma posso farti vedere come metterlo come numero due.”

Dopo lunghi momenti di goffi tentativi, Dean fu installato come ‘due’, Sam come ‘tre’, Kevin come ‘quattro, e Garth come ‘cinque’. La lezione sugli sms fu la prossima, per la contentezza di Cas. Alcune volte, le cose erano più complicate sull’apparentemente ‘smart’ phone, ma stava imparando più facilmente rispetto al computer. Cas mandò un sms a Dean.

“Dean, controlla l’sms,” disse Sam.

“Sto guidando! Perché mi hai inviato un messaggio? Mandalo a Sammy.”

“Controlla i messaggi e basta.”

“Diventeremo un esempio di Pubblicità Sociale.” Dean andò alla ricerca del telefono, cercando di mantenere gli occhi sulla strada.

_Ciao Dean._

Dean sarebbe potuto andare a sbattere con l’auto. Mai più avrebbe letto un messaggio più carino. Accostò. “Ti sto rispondendo.”

“Ma…” Iniziò Sam soltanto per essere interrotto da Dean.

“E’ importante.”

Dean digitò velocemente.

**_Ehi Cas. ;)_ **

Il suono fatto dall’sms in arrivo sorprese Castiel, ma quando aprì il nuovo messaggio (tutto da solo) fece un grande sorriso. La faccina che faceva l’occhiolino era magnificamente animata. “Come ha fatto a creare una faccia?”

“Si chiama emoticon.” Sam gli mostrò alcune emoticon di base.

Il successivo messaggio di Cas diceva:

_:-) ;-) :-* :D ♥ ☆_

Sam giurò che Dean avesse fatto praticamente una risatina quando lo ricevette.

**_Prova a scrivermi delle parole, angelo._ **

_Non so cosa dire._

**_Sei fottutamente adorabile._ **

Castiel arrossì furiosamente leggendo il messaggio di Dean. L’ultima volta in cui Dean aveva usato parole del genere erano entrambi completamente nudi. Non era sicuro di cosa significasse questo messaggio. Significava che era adorabile nel fare sesso?

“Come faccio a cancellare i messaggi?” Castiel nascose il telefono da Sam, ma Sam aveva già visto anche troppo. Dean stava sorridendo come un tale idiota che era quasi possibile sentirlo. Ritornò sulla strada dopo aver mandato un ultimo sms.

_♥_

“Hai appena inviato a Cas un cuore?” Sbuffò Sam. Non riusciva a crederci. La loro prima lezione sui telefoni si era trasformata alla velocità della luce in una lezione sul flirtare.

“Deve essere stato un incidente. Una chiamata accidentale – un messaggio accidentale.”

Sam ignorò Dean.

“Ok, adesso prova a chiamare qualcuno.” Sam istruì Castiel e Cas chiamò Sam. Sam rispose e disse ‘pronto’. Si fissarono mentre erano al telefono a meno di un metro di distanza.

“Ti sento,” disse Castiel a Sam.

Il Winchester più giovane riattaccò. Imbarazzante. Chiamò Cas e una suoneria generica risuonò dal telefono di Castiel. “Prova a rispondere come ti ho mostrato. Devi sfiorare lo, ok, sì, hai capito.”

Castiel non aveva capito. Continuava a palpeggiare il telefono, incapace di replicare il movimento alla perfezione.

“C-Cas, è solo quella striscia sottile sul fondo,” sospirò Sam. Lo squillare del telefono disturbò Kevin.

“Che succede?!”

“Niente, torna a dormire,” disse Dean a Kevin.

Kevin collassò prima che Dean potesse finire di dire ‘dormire’.

 

Quando raggiunsero lo studio del tatuatore, Cas aveva ormai padroneggiato i messaggi, aveva sistemato la segreteria, e aveva imparato a giocare a TETRIS. Sam si era divertito ogni secondo in cui l’angelo caduto tentava di venire a capo di cose da lui considerate così banali. Cas si confondeva per cose che Sam trovava così semplici e si meravigliava per cose che lui pensava essere piuttosto ordinarie.

“Hai una bella galleria di foto adesso,” osservò Sam. Dentro la galleria di Cas c’era una foto delle scarpe di Cas, una foto sfocata di un lato della portiera, una foto della nuca di Dean, una foto di Kevin addormentato con metà del viso di Sam, due foto piuttosto decenti di Sam, e una goffa foto di sé.

Cas inviò una foto di Sam a Dean, piuttosto fiero di avere imparato come allegare delle immagini ai messaggi. “Capisco adesso come questo possa risultare utile.”

“Ok, ragazzi! Andiamo!” Dean tirò il freno a mano dell’Impala dopo aver trovato un parcheggio di fronte al negozio del tatuatore. Kevin grugnì e uscì dall’auto per raggiungere gli altri di fronte al palazzo. Stava iniziando a pentirsi del bourbon.

I quattro uomini si fermarono di fronte al negozio e osservarono l’insegna. “Il tatuaggio di Bucky?”

“Ha recensioni entusiaste.” Dean fece spallucce. Aveva mandato delle email a Bucky e sembrava essere un ragazzo onesto con un’impresa rispettabile. “Andiamo, Cas. E’ ora del tuo tatuaggio.”

Quando Dean diede a Cas una pacca sulla spalla e cercò di camminare con lui, Cas non si mosse. Era un pezzo di ghiaccio, mentre osservava lo strano posto con trepidazione. Solo in quel momento aveva iniziato a considerare il dolore. Dal momento che le sue esperienze sessuali erano state più intense, era convinto che sarebbe stato più sensibile al dolore. In più, il corpo di Cas era un tempio e c’era qualcosa che lo disturbava profondante nell’essere toccato da un altro uomo per lunghi periodi di tempo, sfigurando la sua pelle. Cas voleva essere toccato, baciato, leccato, morso, succhiato, e marchiato solo da Dean.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” Dean si accigliò. “Cas, non hai paura, non è vero?”

“No, non ho paura,” mentì Cas spudoratamente. Stava già immaginando un estraneo che toccava il suo corpo nudo e ciò gli faceva desiderare di darsela a gambe urlando. Questa situazione era così diversa da qualsiasi altra che avesse mai affrontato in Paradiso. “Non ho paura. Preoccupazione.”

“Fa un po’ male,” disse Sam. Il Winchester più giovane diede a Castiel un riassunto punto per punto di tutto ciò che sarebbe accaduto, dalla pulizia alla posa dello stencil e il tipo di dolore che Cas avrebbe probabilmente provato.

“Amico, non fa male per niente,” si vantò Kevin, mostrando fieramente a Cas il suo tatuaggio. Il profeta riusciva a cavarsela con quella bugia perché Cas voleva così tanto credergli.

Dean lanciò a Kevin uno sguardo incredulo perché ricordava distintamente il modo in cui Kevin aveva pianto e si fosse aggrappato alla mano di sua madre quando aveva avuto il suo tatuaggio. “Sì, andrà tutto bene,” Dean rassicurò Cas. “Sei un angelo del Signore, amico.”

Kevin e Sam si irrigidirono visibilmente. Non più, Dean. Rendendosi conto del proprio errore, Dean si affrettò a correggersi. “Quello che intendo è, poteri o no poteri, sei un duro figlio di puttana. Puoi affrontare qualsiasi cosa.”

Adesso, Castiel era imbarazzato per aver fatto stressare e temporeggiare i suoi amici a causa sua. “E’ un male necessario,” rispose piano Castiel ed entrò nel negozio.

“Buon pomeriggio. Benvenuti a Il tatuaggio di Bucky.” Un uomo che doveva essere Bucky si alzò e sorrise ai quattro uomini. Castiel si irrigidì nuovamente. L’uomo raggiungeva facilmente l’altezza di Sam, ma era due volte più largo. Aveva una barba folta e nera e tatuaggi su ogni centimetro visibile del corpo tranne che per il viso. Era un’enorme figura fatta di peli e tatuaggi.

“Ehi, sono Dean. Ho chiamato prima.”

“Come pensavo!” Replicò Dean. Nonostante le sue caratteristiche imponenti, aveva un animo gentile. “Questo deve essere il tuo amico, Cas.”

Terrorizzato, Castiel non aprì bocca.

“Piacere di conoscerti. Sono Bucky.” Strinse loro le mani e fu presentato a tutti. Bucky tirò fuori il disegno che Dean gli aveva mandato in anticipo e disse che il disegno sarebbe stato semplice e non avrebbe preso molto tempo. Era forte come tatuaggio, disse. “Ok, devo vedere una Carta d’Identità.”

Bucky si era rivolto a Castiel e l’angelo caduto rispose solo accigliandosi ancora di più e mostrando un terrore ancora più accresciuto. Bucky si stava riferendo al finto distintivo da Agente Federale? Castiel si sentiva così impreparato che pensò stesse iniziando a sudare. Di certo Bucky avrebbe scoperto che era un umano impostore e lo avrebbe cacciato via dal suo negozio.

“Nessun problema. Ecco.” Dean aprì il suo portafogli e porse a Bucky la Carta d’Identità di Castiel. Bucky si sorprese del fatto che Dean tenesse la Carta d’Identità di Castiel, ma la prese senza commentare.

“Ah, il suo portafogli è rovinato,” spiegò Dean. Aveva la strana sensazione di capire ora come si sentissero le donne quando portavano le cose del marito nelle loro borse. Dean prese i moduli e li riempì per Cas. C’era un piccolo spazio per la firma e lo passò a Cas.

Castiel rimase a bocca aperta. Non sapeva cosa fare con quel foglio. Non aveva una firma perché non aveva mai firmato nulla prima d’ora. Dean si piegò verso di lui e bisbigliò, “Fai solo uno scarabocchio.”

Castiel obbedì e la parte noiosa era conclusa.

“Siete lontani dal Maine, eh?” Bucky stava tentando di chiacchierare con Cas per cercare di rilassarlo, e fallì miseramente. Castiel ricordava solo vagamente cosa fosse il Maine. Bucky porse a Castiel la sua Carta d’Identità falsa. “Maine?”

“Oh, sì,” squittì Castiel. “Molto lontano.”

La timidezza di Castiel era allo stesso tempo dolorosa e adorabile. Bucky aveva visto molte persone in ansia prima di farsi fare un tatuaggio, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso in Cas. Il suo seguito era così sinceramente preoccupato da deliziare l’artista dei tatuaggi. “Mi prenderò cura di te, non preoccuparti. Allora, dove lo vuoi?”

“Voglio cosa?” Tremò Castiel. Il disegno fu sollevato sino ai suoi occhi e Cas esitò. Non aveva pensato minimamente a dove gli sarebbe piaciuto avere il tatuaggio. Si voltò verso Dean, nel panico. “Dove lo faccio?”

“Cas, è il tuo corpo. Puoi decidere tu.” Dean sorrise, ma era un sorriso impacciato perché percepiva l’arrivo di una scenata.

“Dove pensi che dovrei metterlo? Dove lo vuoi?” A questa affermazione, Bucky fece un gran sorriso. Kevin si avvicinò a Bucky e gli chiese di vedere il disegno. Silenziosamente, il profeta lo portò al bancone.

“Non ha tutta questa importanza,” disse Dean sottovoce, realizzando che tutti gli occhi erano puntata su di loro. “Puoi mettertelo sul culo, per quel che mi importa!”

“E’…” Castiel stava per voltarsi per dire al tatuatore che voleva il tatuaggio sul sedere, ma si fermò, sicuro che Dean si stesse prendendo gioco di lui. Non gli piacque perché per lui era una questione molto seria. Il suo corpo sarebbe cambiato per sempre dopo oggi.

“Ok, non il tuo sedere. Non facciamo il sedere. Ah, evita le braccia e le gambe,” suggerì Dean, memore di ciò che era accaduto a Linda Tran con profondo rimorso. “Da qualche parte sul torso, ma non il sedere.”

“Me lo farò dove hai il tuo allora.”

Dean arrossì per il modo intimo ed innocente in cui Castiel aveva parlato. Bucky aveva ascoltato ogni parola e non riusciva a smettere di sorridere neanche a provarci. Pensava che Dean e Cas fossero una coppia adorabile. Kevin fu la loro salvezza, apparendo in mezzo ai due.

“Sulla schiena, tra le clavicole. Dovresti fartelo sulla schiena.” Il suggerimento corretto al bourbon di Kevin fu accompagnato dal disegno modificato. Aveva preso il disegno e lo aveva arricchito con due ali stilizzate poste ai lato del simbolo centrale. La modifica era stata ispirata dalle sue visioni degli angeli dovute alla tavoletta, ed era davvero una bellissima aggiunta. Quando Castiel la vide, gli occhi gli si illuminarono di adorazione e gratitudine.

Avrebbe potuto avere di nuovo le ali, anche se erano minuscole imitazioni. Cas prese il disegno, desideroso di piangere per le curve delicate che Kevin aveva disegnato. “E’ bellissimo.”

Ancora indossando gli occhiali di Dean, Kevin fece un sorrisetto e si inchinò leggermente. “Ti dona.”

Sam diede un’occhiata al disegno e si disse d’accordo. “Questo tatuaggio non appartiene ad altro che alla tua schiena.”

“Possiamo farlo?” Dean guardò Bucky. “Possiamo aggiungere le ali?”

“Cavolo, sì!” L’artista aveva osservato Kevin disegnare ed era rimasto colpito dalla sua mano ferma, ma non aveva importanza. Ciò che importava era che gli occhi del suo cliente si fossero riempiti d’amore alla vista del nuovo disegno. Voleva che i suoi clienti amassero ciò che disegnava sui loro corpi e Castiel amava le ali. “Il tuo amico vuole le ali, gli daremo delle ali.”

“Per favore.” Per la prima volta da quando era entrato nel negozio, le labbra di Cas si piegarono nel più piccolo dei sorrisi.

Mentre Bucky preparava la postazione e il nuovo disegno, Kevin, Sam e Dean prepararono Castiel. “Devi toglierti la maglietta,” disse Dean.

“Di fronte a tutti?” Sussurrò Cas, nuovamente ansioso. Aveva dato per scontato che ci sarebbe stata una stanza privata, ma la sedia era nell’area aperta, che urlava esibizionismo. I suoi occhi guizzarono in giro. Era pieno giorno. “C’è una finestra.”

Dean lanciò un’occhiata all’entrata e sospirò. Voleva disperatamente baciare via le preoccupazioni di Cas, ma tentò invece di farlo ragionare. “Bucky è un professionista. Non puoi essere tatuato attraverso la maglietta,” disse Dean non con poco affetto. Aggiunse, “SE qualcuno ti guarda in modo strano, lo stendo.”

“Ok.” Castiel prese un respiro per raccogliere il proprio coraggio e si spogliò nel modo più timido possibile. Dean avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non gli fece accelerare il battito.

“Ok,” Dean esalò un caldo respiro e prese le magliette di Cas. “Le terrò per te.”

“Whoa, whoa!” La voce allarmata di Bucky risuonò nell’aria. Quando Cas si girò a guardarlo, Dean vide quale fosse il problema. I suoi occhi tracciarono la schiena nuda di Castiel per posarsi sulla pistola che sporgeva in malo modo dal dietro dei suoi pantaloni. La vide anche Sam che corse verso Cas.

“E’ piuttosto, ah, da delinquente,” balbettò Sam e tirò fuori la pistola dai pantaloni di Cas. Sibilò al fratello, “Dean, cosa gli hai insegnato?”

“Non questo!”

“Qual è il problema?” Senza maglietta, Castiel osservò i Winchester con curiosità-. “Hai detto che potevo avere la mia arma. Ho scelto un’arma. Cosa credevi che intendessi quando ho detto che ero preparato a proteggere il profeta?”

“E’ ok, Cas. È colpa mia. Mi sono dimenticato di insegnarti a nascondere…” Gli occhi di Dean si fermarono su qualcosa di luminoso e color argento. Fece girare Castiel e tirò fuori la lama angelica che era stata anch’essa infilata nei suoi pantaloni. “Come ti sei seduto così?”

“Scomodamente.”

Dean infilò discretamente la spada nella sua camicia quadrettata e diede a Bucky un sorriso tirato. Non riusciva a ricordare le leggi in fatto di armi di quello stato, ma sperava di poter evitare guai. Una volta che le armi erano state tolte a Cas, Bucky si rilassò. “Non hai una bomba a mano su per il culo o qualcosa del genere, vero?” Dean borbottò verso Cas.

“Perché sei così affascinato dal mio sedere?” Rispose Castiel a bassa voce. Ispezionò Dean con lo sguardo in modo tale che Dean si sentì invitato a gesticolare. “No. Hai rimosso tutte le mie armi.”

Da allora in poi il processo andò avanti senza intoppi. Bucky spiegò a Castiel tutto nel dettaglio e lo sistemò sulla sedia. Si assicurò di creare un ambiente il più confortevole possibile. Mise della musica e il gruppo scoprì che i gusti musicali di Bucky erano quasi identici a quelli di Dean. Ebbero una lunga conversazione su macchine, musica, e pistole che sfociò nella costruzione di una relazione simile a quella che avrebbero avuto dei vecchi amici. Bucky ammirava le aspirazioni di Sam di studiare legge. Kevin spiegò cosa fossero i Corsi Avanzati, e Castiel si rilassò in mezzo alle conversazioni amichevoli che arrivano sino a lui.

“Non fa troppo male, non è vero?” Chiese Dean. Si era seduto di fronte a Cas così da poter valutare tutte le sue reazioni ed essere lì per lui in caso avesse avuto bisogno di supporto.

“Per fortuna, no. C’è un po’ di dolore, ma è meno di quanto mi fossi aspettato.” Castiel si era ormai abituato alla sensazione dell’ago che gli perforava la pelle. “Ma quando va verso il centro della schiena, l’intera spina dorsale sembra vibrare. E’ strano, ma non troppo fastidioso.”

“Sì, sono le ossa che ci sono lì,” commentò Bucky. “Fa sempre un po’ più male sulle ossa.”

“Questo dolore non è nulla se paragonato alla mano di Crowley nel mio torace.”

L’ago del tatuatore esitò. Bucky scosse la testa. “Sei sicuramente uno pieno di sorprese.”

“E’ fantastico,” commentò Kevin. Aveva osservato il processo vicino alla sedia dell’artista. “Posso fare delle foto?”

Kevin iniziò prima di ricevere il permesso da Dean. Il profeta mostrava ad intervalli il progresso fatto all’angelo caduto e Castiel vibrava per la felicità. Non solo stava acquisendo un paio di ali finte, ma stava anche ottenendo una protezione contro i demoni e ciò lo rendeva felice. Dean stava morendo dalla voglia di tenergli la mano perché era anche lui estatico al pensiero di avere un Cas permanentemente libero dai demoni, ma tenne le sue mani per sé, pur se con fatica.

“E’ grandioso.” L’approvazione sincera e gioiosa di Dean fece sì che Cas si sentisse anche più felice.

“Quindi… E’ un regalo di anniversario?” Bucky sapeva di essere invadente, ma voleva dimostrare la sua approvazione. Sapeva che c'era qualcosa tra loro. Dean aveva pagato per il tatuaggio, aveva riempito il modulo, aveva portato le cose di Cas, aveva un tatuaggio quasi identico, ed era seduto di fronte a Cas, agitato e palesemente desideroso di toccarlo. Non erano stati a più di un metro di distanza l’uno dall’altro per tutto il tempo in cui erano stati nel negozio, ed erano spesso ancora più vicini. Bucky non era cieco e voleva incoraggiarli a toccarsi se così desideravano. “La mia ragazza ed io ci siamo regalati dei tatuaggi coordinati un anno per il nostro anniversario.”

“Nah, si sono appena messi insieme,” rispose Sam al posto del suo mortificato fratello. Lo fece con un sorrisetto, sapendo che il suo commento avrebbe solo imbarazzato Dean ancora di più.

“Oh, scusate, errore mio. Sembravate conoscervi da più tempo.”

“Ci conosciamo da anni,” disse Castiel, mancando completamente il punto della conversazione. Non aveva idea a quale anniversario Bucky si stesse riferendo o quale fosse l’importanza della sua affermazione.

“Siete una bella coppia.” Bucky fece un enorme sorriso perché la serena tranquillità di Castiel ed ogni altra cosa che riguardava il gruppo lo rendevano allegro. Come prima, Dean non negò le affermazioni fatte su lui e Cas, ma non le confermava nemmeno. Si alzò ed osservò il disegno.

“E’ un buon lavoro.”

“Grazie, signore.”

La traccia era pulita e facile da riempire con inchiostro nero. Sebbene il disegno fosse intricato e splendido, non portava via molto tempo. L’assenza di colore rendeva più facile a Bucky il finirlo velocemente. Quando fu completato diede a Castiel istruzioni meticolose su come prendersi cura del tatuaggio fresco e gli disse di chiamarlo in caso ci fossero stati dei problemi. Dean gli lasciò una lauta mancia e se ne andarono.

Castiel finì quasi con l’impigliarsi con le sue stesse scarpe mentre camminando rileggeva le istruzioni su come prendersi cura del tatuaggio. Erano complicate perché avevano a che fare con cose umane alle quali Castiel non era abituato. “Dean, potresti aiutarmi con questo unguento più tardi? Non riesco a vedere bene la mia schiena…”

Kevin e Sam condivisero sguardi significativi. Dean avrebbe dato senza problemi una mano con l’unguento.

“Sì, va bene,” replicò Dean con nonchalance come se il pensiero di massaggiare Cas non lo avesse eccitato.

“Dovresti baciare Cas.”

Dean raggelò e si girò verso il fratello, gli occhi spalancati. “Cosa? Sammy, di che cosa stai parlando?”

Sam fece spallucce e fissò lo sguardo sul marciapiede. Non aveva avuto l’intenzione di sputar fuori quello che aveva detto, ma non se lo sarebbe nemmeno rimangiato. Sollevando infine i suoi occhiali da sole, Kevin diede la sua opinione non richiesta. “C’è qualcosa che bolle in pentola, non è vero?”

“Non ti capisco,” disse Dean a Sam. “Prima, dici a Bucky che stiamo insieme…”

“Ma è la verità. E vuoi davvero baciare Cas.”

“No, non lo vuole,” si intromise Castiel, composto, ma melanconico. Dean si vergognava di lui e ne capiva il motivo. Cas non sentiva il bisogno di essere baciato in pubblico o che Dean fosse onesto con Kevin e Sam su quello che avevano tra di loro, o non avevano. Poteva rimanere tutto un segreto, come desiderava Dean.

“Di cosa hai paura?” Chiese Sam a Dean. “A me non importa. Penso che sia una cosa buona. A Kevin non importa. Non è vero, Kevin?”

“Nah, non davvero.” Kevin fece spallucce. Avrebbe insegnato a Cas più cose gay se avesse saputo quanto fisica fosse la loro relazione. Kevin aveva appena iniziato a realizzare che nascondevano delle cotte colossali l’uno per l’altro, ma gli eventi della giornata gli avevano aperto gli occhi sulla vera natura del loro rapporto. Il fatto che Sam sembrasse esserne a conoscenza chiudeva il tutto. “Lo avete già fatto, non è vero?” Kevin osservò Cas. “Avete pomiciato al poligono di tiro, non è vero? Sei stato tu a fare quel succhiotto a Dean.”

“Non è stato al poligono!” Urlò Dean con tono difensivo. Coprì il succhiotto con la mano.

Castiel diede a Kevin una risposta vaga. “Al momento, Dean non mi desidera. Non è importante. Dovremmo far ritorno al bunker.”

Cas allungò la mano verso la portiera dell’Impala per sedersi sul sedile posteriore, ma Dean lo fermò, poggiando la propria mano su quella di Castiel. Dean desiderava Cas costantemente ma gli mancava il coraggio di ammetterlo. Desiderava la sua compagnia, i suoi consigli, la sua protezione, e il suo corpo. Desiderava che Cas lo guardasse con meno dolore negli occhi, così si piegò velocemente e gli piazzò un bacio sulla bocca.

“E’ importante.” Dean non si vergognava di Cas. Credeva che Cas fosse perfettamente imperfetto e amabile in maniera incondizionata. Non aveva voluto che nessuno sapesse di loro perché temeva che i loro nemici potessero scoprirlo e usassero Cas contro di lui come avevano usato Jess contro Sam. L’amore era una cosa pericolosa, così si era rifiutato di dirlo a Cas mentre era cosciente per paura che la cosa si fosse saputa. Riusciva a malapena ad ammetterlo lui stesso. “Tu sei importante. È solo che non voglio che tu ti faccia male. Non voglio che tu venga usato per questo… non quando sei più vulnerabile di quanto tu lo sia mai stato.”

Le farneticazioni di Dean non furono comprese da Castiel e Kevin, ma Sam capiva completamente. “Tutti lo sanno. Dean, è già successo. Useranno lui contro di te così come useranno me.”

“E me?” Kevin alleviò un po’ della serietà del momento.

“Lo so, Sammy, ma – ” Dean si agitò.

“E’ questo che ti preoccupa?” Chiese Castiel a Dean. Ricordava Naomi e il fatto che gli aveva fatto uccidere Dean sino a quando la sua anima era stata spezzata. Sam aveva ragione. Sarebbe successo sia che negassero i loro sentimenti o no. “Ho lo stesso problema. È così che Naomi mi ha controllato… usando te.”

“Cosa?” Dean restò a bocca aperta. “Come?”

“Voleva che io ti uccidessi. Mi ha addestrato ad ucciderti e l’ho fatto, così tante volte da aver perso il conto.” Le lacrime stavano per scendere dagli occhi arrossati di Castiel. “E’ stata la peggiore delle torture. Ho resistito, ma ti ho comunque ferito. Non sono stato forte abbastanza…”

Tutti coloro che stavano ascoltando furono scioccati e intristiti dalla rivelazione, ma nessuno più di Dean. Strinse Castiel contro il suo corpo con forza, disgustato da come degli esseri potessero essere capaci di tanta malvagità. “Sta zitto, Cas.”

“Ti ho ferito. Sono stato usato come tu temevi.”

Dean baciò il viso di Castiel con forte emozione. Era stato ferito orribilmente da quello che Castiel aveva fatto, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente. Dean aveva portato con sé il dolore in diversi quantitativi sino a quel momento. Adesso finalmente conosceva la verità e la verità liberò il suo cuore dalla morsa in cui era stretto. “Ho detto di stare zitto, Cas.” Lo baciò di nuovo e sussurrò, “Quello non eri tu.”

“Succederà di nuovo,” pianse Castiel dalla stretta delle braccia di Dean. Stava stringendo Dean di rimando, pensando di non poter in alcun modo meritare di toccarlo affatto.

“No, non accadrà.” Disse il profeta. Aveva un’espressione furiosa sul volto. “Hai detto che mi avresti protetto, ma anche io ti proteggerò. Ho la tavoletta e tutti i suoi segreti. Li useremo per aiutarti.”

Sam si avvicinò al fratello e a Cas, aggiungendo anche il proprio supporto. “Se rimaniamo insieme, non potranno batterci.”

Dean afferrò il fratello in uno slancio di profondo affetto e Sam su unì al loro abbraccio. Sam afferrò Kevin e insieme si strinsero attorno a Cas, aggrappati gli uni agli altri perché avevano solo se stessi in un mondo pieno di incubi ed ingiustizie.

“Promettimi che non volerai via questa volta, “ pregò Dean. “Appartieni a noi. A me.”

“Lo prometto,” replicò Castiel.

La famiglia non ebbe fine col sangue. Ebbe inizio con l’inchiostro.


End file.
